


Welcome to Argo

by touchfinish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Argo City (DCU), F/F, au supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: Superman makes an agreement with Argo City and his cousin, Kara, to save Earth. He gets to bring the Haurun-El to Earth to help stop the Wolrd Killers in exchange for Lena Luthor herself. When Lena learns of this deal, she has no choice but to agree. Now, Lena finds herself on the way to her new home and a life she never expected. Will the people of Argo accept Lena better than the people of Earth?





	1. Welcome to Argo

**Author's Note:**

> This story pulls inspiration from the World Killers storyline. Kara was never sent to Earth, but Superman was. In Earth's time of need, Superman rushes to Argo for help. Kara has grown up on Argo and knows very little about the planet that could have ended up her home. Some information will take a while to unfold. I have three more chapters written but still need to check over them more before posting. No beta but if anyone is willing I'd appreciate it :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The spaceship jostles and trembles. Lights flash by outside faster than a blink of the eye. Lena has a hard time separating her motion sickness from the impending panic attack that’s brewing. She hates flying. And this, this is worse than any airplane, jet, or helicopter. She is soaring through space at an alarming rate in a lump of metal with virtual strangers. Deep breaths. In through the nose. Out through the mouth.

 

“We’re almost there.” Superman distracts Lena from her own anxieties. His country boy drawl slipping into his soothing words. “You’ll like Argo. It will be… more similar to Earth than you’d expect.”

 

“Yeah?” Lena’s voice wavers. Time to latch onto the lifesaver of a conversation starter that is being thrown her way. “Vacation destination?”

 

Superman laughs at her sarcasm. Genuinely. The kind of laugh that’s pulled from down deep but is still somehow on edge. A laugh or cry situation. Superman must be nervous too, though probably not about the flight. He’s got a lot riding on this too. Stuck his neck out for Lena in her time of need.

 

“Maybe someday. Lois would like it. I mean- it’s my home. Not like Earth is, but in its own way. The home that made me, not raised me.” Superman shrugs. Contemplating his own complicated life. He is going out of his way to ship Lena off to his ‘home’. “It would have been a beautiful place to grow up. Be _normal_. With a family who knew how to help me. _Safer_.”

 

“Family does not always equate to ‘safer’.”

 

Lena can detect her own sneering, bitter tone. She’s not proud but won’t take back her words either. Fingering her silver ‘L’ shaped necklace that’s inlaid with black diamonds. She presses the cool metal back to her chest, tucking it beneath the fold of her sweater. Their stale recycled air is chilled but Lena is still flushed from her near bout of motion sickness. The necklace had been a gift from Lex before things went sour for the millionth time. Repaired after Lillian had gotten her hands on it. The last thing Lena had that belonged to her mother and Lillian had hidden it away from her as punishment long ago. When Lena’s mother had died, and she was sent to live with the Luthors, her sense of safety and belonging died too.

 

Superman turns that intense, blue-eyed gaze on her, “No, no it does not.”

 

Silence falls over them again. Their spaceship is on auto-pilot, but their other crew members don’t care to chat much with her. Lena’s presence makes them tense. _Nervous_. They don’t trust her. Not even the guards that are supposed to accompany her on Argo.

 

“Kara’s the one who makes it feel like home,” Superman is apparently in the mood to share. Lena muses at the thought. “She reached out to me. Searched the galaxy to find me. Figure out if I lived or died. No one else did. They didn’t want to waste the resources at the time, but she made them. Convinced the council that they needed to.”

 

“Just like she convinced the council that they needed me?” Lena smiles ruefully. It’s hard to open up. Lena never opens up.

 

“You have something to offer, Lena. The council jumped at the chance to have you.” He pats her arm gently but pulls away at her non-committal hum of acknowledgment. She looks away and it’s a clear brush off. He’d sold his pitch and she’d bought it. Her best way out of a bad situation. It doesn’t make her naïve enough to believe that anyone was jumping at the chance to have her around.

 

“Kara jumped at the chance,” Superman murmurs more genuinely this time. A light note of confused bafflement lets Lena know that comment is true. This Kara, her future spouse. ‘Jumped’ at the chance to have Lena. A woman from a different planet who is seeking refuge from her own brother. Who frequently tries to murder both Lena and Superman. The woman’s cousin. Yeah, Lena was a catch for Kara. The woman has to be a complete fool.

 

The ship gives a violent lurch and drops. Lena lashes out to clutch her armrests and resumes her deep breaths. Squeezing her eyes shut. It won’t last long. It won’t last long.

 

“Looks like we’re here!” The piolet calls back.

 

“Finally!” Her grumpy, red-headed guard grunts as she brushes her way past Superman. Alex Danvers is a tough, no-nonsense scientist turned DEO agent whom Lena briefly worked with to stop the World Killers. She was also, decidedly, not Lena’s biggest fan. Something the red-head was not shy about sharing. Which is why it shocked the hell out of Lena that the woman volunteered to be her guard.

 

The ship lurches again. Lena feels her pale skin go green as her stomach begins rebelling. Argo’s protection shield was going to force her meager lunch back up. Deep breath in through the nose; out through the mouth. _And repeat_. Alex turns to frown at her as she buckles into her seat for landing.

 

“Don’t puke on me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Argo city opens before them as they disembark from the ship. The runway is little more than a large, grassy open field. A glistening foreign symbol illuminating from the ground is the only indicator it’s also their landing pad. Before them, Lena’s new life beckons.

 

The grass beneath her heels is dense but soft like the turf of a football field. Lena’s heels sink in making her wobbly and unsteady on top of her already weak recovery from the landing. They are surrounded by a wooded area, though it’s not terribly dense. The thin forest blocks their view of the rest of the city. Standing before them is a triad of serene individuals. All cloaked in long white gowns that reach the soft grass. One lone individual stands out. A tall blonde woman in an ornate light blue gown that fades into white at the sleeves and hem. Her wide, bright smile dazzles them in greeting.

 

“Kara!” Superman calls out, stepping forward with open arms.

 

Lena chokes on her tongue as the blonde steps forward. That’s her future wife? The fierce leader of Argo? Harnesser of the yellow sun and daughter of the House of El.

 

“Kal!” The blonde croons excitedly. Embracing her cousin openly, their small crowd looks on. Kara’s guards look displeased. “How was the trip?” Kara absolutely beams at her cousin. Radiating happiness.

 

“A bit bumpy. Your shields make for quite the landing.” Kal chuckles pulling his cousin close once more. He murmurs something that causes the blonde’s brow to crease. The other woman’s gaze darts around the field until it lands on Lena. Ensnaring her in its intensity. From across the field, Lena sees Kara request introductions.

 

“Cousin,” Kal loudly but affectionately begins, “Allow me to introduce my companions.”

 

Starring right at Lena he begins. “These are your new residents. DEO agents Alex Danvers and Winn Schott.”

 

“Welcome to Argo,” Kara nods graciously. Finally looking the part of the regal ruler.

 

“Your Highness,” Both Alex and Winn acknowledge with matching nods. A greeting Kal-El, Superman, explicitly told them to use. It makes the blonde giggle.

 

“I thought you’d like that,’ Kal smirks cheekily.

 

Kara’s hand is stifling her giggles, as she manages, “Just call me, Kara.”

 

Alex’s glare could cut glass as she stares down Superman. Lena wondered if he is worried that he isn’t invincible. His only power reserves are from the pin Lena had made for him. With the look Alex is giving him, he might need to use it. Winn flushes furiously and nods at the blonde. Over Kara’s shoulder, Lena notes her companions seem to improve the use of the title.

 

“And this,” Kal grandly gestures forwards, “is Lena Luthor.”

 

The clearing falls silent but Kara just beams that cheerful smile Lena’s way. It feels like the sun is shining on her. Blood rushes in Lena’s ears as she blinks numbly at Kara. All eyes are on the two women now.

 

“Lena,” her name is barely a whisper. It makes Lena’s belly flutter pleasantly.

 

“Kara,” Lena manages more firmly. Her voice lifting on the second syllable with her smile. Kara offers her hand in greeting. Clapping Lena’s own clammy palm in her own warm one.

 

“Welcome to Argo.”


	2. A City, A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara steal a moment to sit down and talk. Lena gets a better understanding of why she's in Argo, and Kara explains it to her ever so gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!

The formal tour of her new city is eye-opening. Similarities and differences unfold before her very eyes. The small wooded area opens up into a bustling market place. The stalls are standard wood shelters, and modern glass and steel buildings are clustered off a short distance away starting the residential area. A large fountain in the center of the market draws Lena’s eye. _More similar to Earth than expected._ Superman, Kal, was correct. Despite Argo existing solely on a meteorite that is a remnant of the once great Krypton, it is more similar to Earth than Lena expected. Lena is already mentally wondering how long it will take before they let her make some adjustments to their man-made atmosphere. Argo council welcomed her here to help. She hopes they actually let her.

 

The once great city is clearly struggling to adjust to the new living situation. Within the smiling faces of the bustling market place stands illness. Children attached to advanced machines helping them breathe struggle to stand for long periods. Even as they happily greet Kara and their strange group, their parents stare at them with worry haunting their eyes. Superman has always been the vision of perfection, to see his kind weak and vulnerable as any human…

 

“Thalonite Lung,” Kara whispers in her ear, closer than Lena expects.

 

Lena startles but holds her compose. The Luthors would be proud. Kara radiates heat from beside her. She smells like the sunshine that's beating down on them. A stolen glance reveals that Kara too maintains a balanced façade. Smiling and waving every so often to her people as they stroll through the market.

 

“It’s an illness that was eradicated before my planet’s destruction, but it has reared its ugly head with a vengeance.” The words were still soft, intended only for Lena’s ears. There’s a reason Kara is making a point to tell her about this disease.

 

“Why did it come back?” If Lena is expected to cure the disease, she needs to know its cause.

 

“Our atmosphere here. It’s weak.” The sorrow in Kara’s voice surprises Lena. Raw, open vulnerability reveals itself.

 

“Is that why you anchored yourself to another planet?”

 

Kara’s smile is rueful, “Kal’s sharing our secrets, isn’t it?”

 

“No,” Lena hurriedly tries to clear any misgivings. She goes as far as to reach out and touch Kara’s arm. “That’s not how he is. Superman, Kal, he loves you, your home. He wants it to thrive. He’s only told me the basics. My guards don’t even know my role here.” 

 

Lena herself barely understands it.

 

“Lena,” Kara interrupts and nods at someone over Lena’s shoulder. With a gentle tug, the blonde leads her away from their group as they leave the market. Leading them down a gravel path towards a building that resembles a legendary picture Lena has seen from Lex’s pilfered images and stories of the once great planet and city.

 

“My father gave his life to improve our atmosphere,” Kara’s eyes are glues to the path. Her hands firmly clasped.

 

“Kara, I’m so sorry.”

 

“That was years ago. Before we anchored ourselves to another planet. He found a solution with what we had. Found it during desperate times. When our young and our elderly were dying left and right.”

 

 Kara breathes deep and leads them around the building to a garden. Lena glances in the open glass windows and realizes they’re outside a lab. Stone slab benches are sprinkled around the garden and they choose one at random to sit at.

 

“My parents both spent a lot of time on the project, but my dad the most. He was more science minded. My mom had a little more ‘people person’ inside her. His solution lost him his life, but the improvements to our people’s quality of life were dramatic. Our people no longer feared our right extinction. But, the solution wasn’t enough. My mother sought to find us a new home. Began pumping all our resources into it. She let me spare a few to find Kal, your Superman. He came to us with help. Old Kryptonian technology that had not survived here but had survived on your Earth helped us find our new home. He helped save the people who had cast him away…”

 

Lena has to smile at that, “Sounds like a ‘Superman’ quality to me.”

 

“It was risky. Kal gave my mother and me more help than we expected him to. He helped anchor our city to this new planet. When things got risky…. He was by my mother’s side when I couldn’t be. He survived but- but she did not.” A tear falls down the blonde’s tan cheek that Lena pretends not to notice.

 

“Was it worth it?”

 

“It was. We foresee a future of stable living. In time, we’ll move to the surface of this planet. Inhabit it. Make it our home.” There’s hope in Kara’s blue eyes that steals Lena’s breath away when that intensity is turned on her. “But, Lena, that’s years away. We need houses. And hospitals. To explore the planet. I can’t make my mother’s dream a reality overnight. I need you to help me.”

 

“Me?” Lena’s voice is a squeak. An un-dignified, un-Luthor like squeak. This is all sounding like more than Lena anticipated.

 

“Yes, Kal’s told me what you can do. How you helped stopped the World Killers! You cure illnesses. Revolutionize your world.” Kara is gripping her hands now. Firmly pleading for Lena to work miracles.

 

“Ohhhh…” Lena shakes her head. Colonizing a new world was beyond anything Lena ever imagined doing. “Kara, no. I- I don’t…. my solutions aren’t always successful, Kara. Things go wrong. People get hurt! People die!”

 

“But things go right, too! And even more, people live than they die.” Kara insists. Crushing Lena’s pale fingers in her grasp. “I’ve seen it! Kal’s told me. Shown me! He believes in you. I believe in you. So much so that I’m asking you to be my mate. My wife. My partner. All in order to help me save my people.”

 

“Kara, I..” Lena swallows, “I can help make your Harun-El. Superman told me you need more. I can even upgrade your atmosphere to make landing easier. But… Kara… I’m not some pioneering superhero. I pay people to build my hospitals. Agents infected the World Killers, not me. And my most recent medical breakthrough was a… a flop. Honestly. A complete failure.”

 

“But you made the Harun-El…” Kara murmurs, “Kal told me you did. On Earth. The agents used it but _you_ made it.”

 

Lena sighs, “I’ll happily make you more Harun-El, Kara. You don’t have to marry me to get it.”

 

“Hmmm,” Kara’s brow crinkles, “I’m afraid the marriage isn’t going to be too negotiable.”

 

“Why n-”

 

“What about the hospitals?” Kara interrupts. “Or detecting dangerous life forms? Kal said you made an alien detection device.”

 

“Well, yes. I’m happy to consult on the hospitals Kara. And the device was never released to the public but I did _make_ -”

 

“There!” Kara perks right up, “See! That’s already half the things on my list I was going to ask you to do.”

 

“ _Half?”_

“I’ve got a looonnnngggggg list, Lena.” Kara deflates slightly. Her shoulders curling downward meekly. “I need help.”

 

“I can’t… guarantee anything.” Lena whispers.

 

“You’ll try though, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thank, Rao,” Kara mutters tilter her head skywards with her eyes closed. She takes deep breaths like Lena did when she’d been on the spaceship. After a moment, Kara shudders out one last deep breath and opens her eyes.

 

“Lena Luthor,” Kara grabs her hand again, softly this time. Her fingers tickling Lena’s wrist with her gentleness. “Lena, I know this situation isn’t ideal, but we can make the best out of it. _Together_. With your help, I am confident we’ll do great things for Argo. I am humbly asking you to take a chance on me, and my city. We need you. Please, be my partner and stand beside me as head of the high council. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

 

Lena’s fingers are clenched. Kara’s curled her own fingers inside Lena’s at some point and Lena can’t manage to pry her own fingers open. There’s something digging into the tips of her fingers. Hard yet smooth. Warmed from their hands pressed together. Lena might faint. Why this conversation is so surprising to Lena, she may never understand. Marry Kara. Help Argo. The only two, clear details Superman had provided her with. Both, apparently, the main topics of this conversation. She’s getting dizzy. Her body feels tingly and light.

 

“Lena?” Kara squeezes Lena’s fingers even tighter, “Lena, breathe!”

 

Lena rips air into her lungs. She hadn’t realized she’d stopped breathing. Processing the last few minutes of her life was stealing all of her brain power. How is she supposed to breathe at a time like this?

 

“Lena, if you’re not ready- we don’t have to. There’s time to wait. I -thought you knew. Would be ready for this... You know what!” Kara jumps up. A silver bracelet bounces into Lena’s lap at the movement. Lena picks it up. Not silver…. not an Earth metal either. She might have to look it up later. Gemstones glitter in the light. Cerulean gems with a black branded House of El symbol stares up at her. Kara’s still rambling. “It’s okay! I shouldn’t have rushed you. This is entirely my fault-”

 

“Kara,” Lena jumps up and tugs the other woman towards her. This time Lena is the one interrupting Kara. Pulling them both far closer than they just were on the bench. Their arms and legs are pressed up against each other, and Lena can feel the heat pouring off the other woman’s body. It makes her spine shiver and her breath hitch. “Kara, it’s- I’ll marry you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 Kara giggles. Lena snorts. Then, they both lose it. Doubling over, gasping for air until tears run down their face. Kara’s grasping her side as if it hurts. Lena pulls herself together. Calming her momentary hysterics as Kara shudders and tries to pull herself under control. Still chuckling softly. _This is so messed up._

 

“Help me with the bracelet?” Lena extends her arm. Dangling the bracelet off her wrist. She’s feeling marginally in control of the situation now. Things are clearer, really. Now that Kara’s just blurted out everything. Marry Kara. Help fix Argo. Lena knows what’s expected of her. Feels rather confident she can wade through both situations. Kara grins softly at her, eyes still twinkling and cheeks flushed.

 

“Gladly.”

 

Lena swallows a lump in her throat before asking, “Where exactly are you expecting me to perform all the…you know- science- whatever...for you?”

 

“Let me show you.”


	3. Molium of Argo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sits down to experience their first Kryptonian meal. Winn idol worships Superman. Lena is shown her new living quarts. Not everyone on the council is her biggest fan, and Lena's not a stranger to dealing with people who don't like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I did some research online. Information about the Molium and their official titles all came from an online source. I'm hoping they're accurate. I haven't seen anything contradicting it yet, so I'm going forward. How their titles come into play still isn't explicitly explained here, but will be explained later. Promise! 
> 
> It may be a bit before I post again, so I wanted to share one last chapter before I go on testing week hiatus. Hope you enjoy!

Molium of Argo is Lena’s heaven. The lab of her dreams. Lex would kill to get his hands on ready-made Kryptonian technology like this. Funnily enough, his murderous tendencies are exactly what got Lena here. In this glistening metal lab with large windows and a view of the garden, they’d occupied just moments ago.

 

“Do you like it?” Kara’s grin stretched ear to ear. Lena’s smile is just as wide. Kara _knows_ Lena likes the lab. Her pale cheeks are flushed and ache from all the smiling she’s doing. They tingle from her joy.

 

 _“Kara,”_ sighs Lena for the hundredth time.

 

Kara chuckles, pulling up a seat as Lena flitters around. Investigating everything she can get her hands on. Squealing and sighing, caressing each new toy as if it were a small animal to be treasured and handled with care.

 

“I hope your vocabulary returns before the High Council catches up with us,” The gentle teasing is only met with another sigh from the raven-haired scientist.

 

 “Indeed,” a stern voice echoes through the open space, “dazzle us with your brilliance, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“Drygur Kallin,” Kara’s voice is suddenly firm. Tempered and firm; not quite tipping into angry.

 

“Bythgar,” the stern-faced councilwoman who is leading the tour stares down her turned up nose at them.

 

The small tour group has filled in behind her. Two additional council members have joined the group. Rounding the number of unamused governmental figures starring Lena down up to five. Five more people, and an entire city, for her to disappoint. _Lovely_.

 

“I’m only interested in this investment you’ve found for the council, Bythgar,” Drygur Kallin shifts her stony expression onto Lena. Who blinks at her with her mouth hanging open. _Brilliant._

 

“Are you ready to give Lena access to the Harun-El?” Kara snaps.

 

 _Harun-El._ That’s a word Lena recognizes.

 

“I can make more!” Lena blurts, much to everyone’s shock. It’s worth it when Kara whirls around to stare at her with stars in her eyes.

 

“You’re going to make _more_?” The councilwoman, Drygur Kallin, barely manages not to outright sneer at Lena.

 

Lena looks around the lab. It’s far better than anything on Earth, including her own lab. Where she managed to produce enough Harun-El to stop the World Killers. Lena knows the council only let Earth have the Harun-El on the reassurance she could make more, and this is why. This is the first thing asked of her, and Lena’s already confident she can do it. Maybe this won’t be so terrible after all.

 

"I’m going to make more.” She vows. 

 

* * *

 

 

By a small miracle, Lena isn’t forced to start working immediately. Or rushed into any kind of impromptu marriage ceremony. Another council member, a man with toffee-colored skin and freckles had thrown her a lifeline. Begging the necessity of social graces before ushering their group into a different part of the building for dinner. Sitting between Kara and Winn, Lena figures she is finally hitting a lucky patch. Even the meal consists of some dishes that resembled Earth meals. Doughy meat rolls, sticky sweet bread, and a beverage that is obviously alcoholic.  If the slight burn in her throat was anything to go by. Information about each dish is kindly offered by Kara. Winn soaks it all in and happily bombards her with questions.

 

“Stuffed with meat?” Winn questions, stabbing gently at the pot sticker like dish on his plate.

 

“Yes! They’re my favorite. Made with H’Raka meat. I can eat at least twelve a sitting. There are vegetables and a special Kryptonian spiced sauce too. Ohhhh, let me get you some!” Kara leans across the table to snag a small pot. She drizzles the sauce over Winn’s plate and her own. “Lena? _”_

“Umm, sure. Yeah.” Lena smiles tightly. Observing everyone else eat is a tense affair. Alex is clearly listening in on Kara’s explanation and spearing anything that’s meat-based or labeled a dessert. The council member, who gave Lena her lucky break, is separating Lena and Alex and is attempting to engage the agent. To Lena’s surprise, Alex gamely chats back with him.

 

“Oh- my god!” Winn declares. “These are _amazing_!”

 

Kara sits up straighter and beams, “ _Right_?!”

 

“Tastes _just_ like a pot sticker!”

 

Kara falters, “A what?”

 

“A pot sticker. It’s food on Earth. They’re amazing dough-balls with meat and vegetables. Taste just like this.”

 

“ _Just_ like this?” Kara looks almost offended, though Winn doesn’t notice.

 

Winn chews away happily, nodding. “Even comes with a sauce that’s salty like this sometimes.”

 

Lena can’t help the snort of laughter at Kara’s indignant expression. She takes her food seriously. Good to know. Lena ponders the thought as she chews her own bite of the Kryptonian pot sticker. “ _Hmmm.”_

Kara turns to Lena, “Do you think it tastes like this sticker?”

 

Lena swallows her bite before smiling at Kara, “It does taste rather similar.”

 

“Kal,” Kara hisses. The poor man is trapped in what appears to be an uncomfortable conversation with one of the council members, Drygur Ril. With her attention drawn to the conversation, Lena can overhear some of it.

 

“She better deliver.”

 

“She will,” Kal stares the council member down before turning towards his cousin. Looking relieved for the excuse to break away from the conversation. “Yes, cousin?”

 

“What’s a pot sticker?”

 

Kal’s eyes light up. Taking note at the food on everyone’s plate for the first time. “Kryptonian pot stickers, right?”

 

“Yes!” Winn cheers. Lena’s pretty sure Winn has a crush on Superman.

 

Kara’s brow is creased, “How come you’ve never mentioned this Earth dish before?”

 

“No one here would get it.” Kal shrugs. “Kind of nice to know others agree with me.”

 

“I do! They’re just like a fried pot sticker at home.” Winn is off on a tangent now. Eating both the pot stickers and basking in the opportunity of Superman’s presence.

 

“I can make you some,” Lena whispers to Kara.        

 

“Really?”

 

Lena nods. Her cheeks warming as Kara stares at her with a hopeful expression. “They’re not going to be amazing, but I can make some simple pot stickers. We brought some Earth meal basics with us.”

 

“I’d love that.” Kara’s voice bleeds warmth. Like she’s trying to spread her own positivity and happiness to everyone she encounters. The cheery attitude helps fortify Lena through the evening more than the food. Which, thankfully, progresses uneventfully.

 

Once the meal is winding down, Kara and another council member are called away to handle a minor issue. Which also signals the end of Lena’s good luck. The rest of the council members are left to lead everyone to their quarters. Though Winn and Alex will be staying in the same building as Kara and Lena, their rooms are at opposite ends of the large building. Their new home. Two council members lead them down a hall, leaving Lena with the last two council members. The kind older gentleman and council member Kallin.

 

“I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name,” Lena nods.

 

The gentleman smiles warmly, his deep voice seems softer than before. “Zi-Deth. Ms. Luthor. You may just call me, Zi.”

 

“And you can just call me Lena.”

 

“Happy to have you with us, Lena.”

 

The calm moment is only that, a moment. Council member Kallin isn’t one to be quiet for long, “Yes, we’re all _so_ thrilled.”

 

 “Lena is doing us a great service, Kallin.” Zi murmurs. Lena straightens her spine.

 

  “We did her planet a service,” Kallin snipes.

 

Zi stops in the hall, “A service she’s here to return tenfold.”

 

 “If she can,” Kallin nearly rolls her eyes.

 

“I can.”  Lena is done letting others speak for her, “We used to Harun-El on Earth to stop a problem created by _your_ people. One you let plague the galaxy while out here drifting through space. I not only solved that problem but came all the way out here to make good on our deal. And solve _more_ of _your_ problems. Something I’m assuming you’ve been trying and failing to accomplish.”

 

“Oh-ho!” Zi laughs so loud it makes both women jump. “She’s got you there, Kallin. Lena Luthor, welcome to Argo. I can see you are more than capable of handling yourself. Your room is the first one down the hall on the left. Kara should be home soon.”

 

Zi gently pats Lena’s shoulder before he turns away. He shoots Kallin a firm look before walking away chuckling and muttering under his breath. Lena’s made… not a friend, but perhaps an ally. Councilwoman Kallin on the other hand…

 

“You don’t belong here,”

 

The coldly spoken words, words Lena has heard before, are like getting a bucket of ice water doused on her. She’s in a never-ending cycle of hearing those words. By women who bring her to their homes but don’t want her there.

 

“You invited me.” Lena’s voice is just as cold.

 

Kallin makes eye contact with Lena that sends her pulse rushing, “I was outvoted. Your help is _not_ needed here.”

 

“Your fellow council members do not seem to agree.” Kallin steps into Lena’s space at that. A nerve struck by a painful observation said aloud.

 

“Kara Zor-El brought you here for the sake of her cousin who was desperate to make a deal. I know you didn’t agree to this out of the goodness in your heart. This was your opportunity to escape a home that didn’t want you. And this, _this_ home is not going to welcome you either.”

           

Lena’s throat clenches at that. She’d been unaware of how much information people in Argo knew of her situation. Apparently, they’re all far more in the loop than Lena is, and they’re not afraid to wield that knowledge. Even if Lena does what’s been promised, there’s no guarantee these people will like her any better than anyone on Earth. Her brother is trying to murder her, the planet she just saved shipped her off instead of trying to keep her, and the guards they sent hate her. Doing the right thing hasn’t made life any better for Lena, why would it start now.

 

“You should get back on that ship tomorrow.” Kallin coldly whispers before walking off. Leaving Lena alone in the dim hallway with only the remnants of hurtful words to keep her company.


	4. You Don't Belong Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up long and I'm hoping you all like it! Parts of this chapter got added last minute. I kept rereading and changing this chapter to try to help the story move along. I'm really trying to start answering questions and making things more clear. That being said, while this story is based on the world killer storyline, I've made some changes. I have a plan for where I want the story to go, and the changes just had to be made. Lena is definitely in a tough place right now and Kara is there for her even though they're both holding parts of themselves back. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter. I love all the comments and they do help spur me on with some ideas to add. Again, no beta so if something needs to be corrected I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So big note I want to put out here, I don't know the real nature of Lena's mother and her father. I don't know the whole backstory and I've obviously made up the necklace that has an 'L' shaped pin just for this story. If it's different from whatever is canon, I apologize. My focus is more on the symbolism of the necklace. 
> 
> Something else I want to clear up, Kara does not have superpowers in this story. In an earlier chapter, I mention that Lena gave Kal-El a pin that harnesses the yellow sun and gives him access to his powers in an emergency if he needs them. (Like if Alex tries to kill him) Though that's not super clear, I want to point it out because it miiiggghhhtttt become important later. Also, I did read that Argo has greater gravity than Earth does. A fact I learned after I posted the first chapter so I chose not to work it into this story right now. If I do any re-writes, that will show up early on in the story.

_“You don’t belong here.”_

 

            Those words are a motto to Lena’s life. She didn’t belong with her family. National City barely tolerated her any better, and now Argo. The councilwoman isn’t wrong. Lena didn’t belong here. She didn’t belong anywhere right now. Fingering her necklace, Lena remembers Lex giving it to her.     

 

            _“It’s yours, you should have it.” Lex murmurs handing her the black velvet box containing the necklace Lena believed long gone. “I had it repaired for you. Mother appears to have broken the clasp.”_

_Lena vividly recalls that happening. One embarrassing dinner in front of investors for L-Corp and Lillian and flown into a rage. Shoving Lena into her room, ripping the necklace from her neck, and promising she’d never see her mother’s necklace again. Lena had been locked in the room for nearly twenty-four hours before a maid finally snuck her out and got her some food. By then, she truly believed her mother’s keepsake was long gone._

_Lex pulls her close. Into a side hug that was sadly the most physical comfort, she’d received in a long time. “Something you can wear every day. To remember me by. Remember your real family by.”_

            Lena blinks and reaches up to undo the clasp. That had been shortly before Lex’s last murder and world domination attempt. A heartfelt gesture right before he stabbed her in the back is just _so Lex._ Lex, whose love for her had always been so twisted. Lillian, who never loved her. Her father, well… Lex and Lena learned their own twisted form of love from someone. Lena’s mother was the last person who had shown her true unconditional love and safety, and now, she needs to remember that that safety net no longer exists.

 

            “I don’t belong anywhere.” Lena whimpers closing her eyes against the burn of tears.

 

            Hand trembling, Lena pulls the necklace away. The metal is warm from her skin as she stares at the silver ‘L’ with black in-laid diamonds. Her family is in ruins. Dead or imprisoned. Her own mother clung to this necklace as a reminder of her time with a man who ultimately abandoned her and failed Lena. Lena is not going to follow in her mother’s footsteps of pining away for the love of someone who will never love her back.

 

            Lena fidgets with the jewelry box she’d found in her room. Her _and_ Kara’s room, really. Something Lena had quickly discovered. Once the council members had walked away, Lena followed Zi’s instructions down the hall. Her suitcases stacked neatly outside the door. Upon entering the room, Lena had quickly realized the room belonged to Kara already. Assuming Zi had simply made a mistake, Lena left the room to check the others on the hall. All the other doors in the hall were locked. They would be sharing a room. This was her new life. Her new home.

 

            _And this,_ this _home is not going to welcome you either._

Lena opens the box and gently runs her hands over the few pieces of jewelry already in the box that were Kara’s. There had been plenty of space for Lena to stow her necklace and the rest of the jewelry she’d brought. For such a high ranking official, Kara’s sense of style is extremely minimal. Both the closet and the jewelry box are more than half empty and seemed to normally be that way. Kara would never notice one little necklace amongst the rest of her additions to the room. Lena caresses the necklace one more time before burying it behind a bulkier necklace from Earth.

 

            “Lena!” A startled squeak prompted Lena to slam the jewelry box shut and spin around. “Oh, Rao! I did not expect you to be in here.”

 

            Kara’s standing in the doorway looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She’s holding a serving tray boasting a steam ceramic kettle and two mugs. The jumpy ruler quickly places the tray down on the coffee table near the door at the small sitting area in the room. A great rattling ruckus sends Lena’s blood pressure skyrocketing again as Kara fights to balance the tea set. She barely manages to right it and flushes with embarrassment as she turns to face Lena.

 

            Lena hesitates, “You didn’t?”

 

            Kara blinks, “I-uh- guess I should have. I mean, we’re going to be married. It saves me the time of having to come to hunt you down, actually. Glad you're getting settled in! I'm so happy you're here, and the council is certainly thrilled about it.”

 

            “Oh, I’m sure they are.”

 

            Kara snorts, “They actually are.”

 

            “Hmm, not _all_ of the council.”

 

            Kara’s sympathetic expression is enough to make Lena’s eyes sting again. Kara must know how her own council feels about Lena coming here. Lena _knows_ they tried to force the blonde’s hand with the marriage deal, and Lena has no idea why Kara let herself be baited into it. Lena would have passed along the Harun-El recipe without a fuss, but when Kara had heard the world killers mission a success, she _still_ insisted Lena come and marry her. Even over the extremely _loud_ protests, Lena could hear over the communication panel. The council had wised up in a matter of days. Figured out Lena wasn’t worth the hassle when they could just take her work and be done with her. They backed out on their end of the deal. Why hadn’t Kara?

 

Lena blinks at the bedspread, struggling to get her emotions under control. The bed dips as Kara takes a seat beside her.

 

            “Your coming here is a _good_ thing, Lena.”

 

            Lena snorts, “I know the council forced your hand into marrying me.”

 

            Kara’s silence is heavy. Lena has to push her dark hair out of her face to actually look at the other woman because it takes her so long to answer.

 

            “The council didn’t force me into marrying, you.”

 

            Lena can smell the bullshit, “I thought the council wouldn’t give Superman the Harun-El unless I agreed to marry you. As security that I would follow through?”

 

            “Well, yeah. At first.” Kara admits.

 

            Lena attempts to lighten the mood, “What’d the council threaten to do? Outlaw potstickers if you didn’t marry me?”

 

            Kara rolls her eyes, “They’re _not_ pot stickers. They’re not an Earth dish. And no. They threatened not to let you come to Argo.”

 

            “What?” Lena blinks.

 

            “Kal, he… he promised to bring you to Argo if they let him take the Harun-El. He swore you’d make us more.” Kara’s shoulders are pulled up to her ears in a shrug and she fidgets with a loose curl. “They tried to force me into saying no to Kal with the marriage deal, but once I gave him the Harun-El anyways… they backtracked their support on the idea of having you come here. After he left, they were actually quite adamant that you _not_ come back.”

 

            “Then…. Why..?”

 

             “I told you, Lena. I need you. This is all my decision. I may have been forced at first, but then Kal told me about you. Showed me what you were capable of, and I knew… well, that I needed you. Plus, not all of the council backed out. Just three of the five.” Kara shrugs.

 

            Lena’s beginning to feel awkward, “I’m sure you’d do just fine without me, Kara. You are obviously beloved by your people. That love and respect does not come without being earned. And your council is infamous for its intelligence and capability.”

 

            “Everyone needs help sometimes,” Kara jumps up like someone’s shocked her, “Oh! Speaking of. I’ve brought tea.”

 

            “Tea?”

 

            “Yes! For your motion sickness.”

 

            Lena groans, “Don’t remind me.”

 

            “The protection shield is pretty bad, isn’t it?” Kara winces as she steps away. She prepares tea for them both.

 

            “That’s an understatement,” Lena sighs accepting the steaming hot mug, “would you… mind if I tinkered with that as well?”

 

            Kara’s grin stretches over the lip of her cup where she’d been softly blowing to cool the scalding hot liquid. “That’s the spirit!”

 

            The blonde is so cheerful Lena can’t help but let that infectious smile spread to her own lips. Lena puts her cup out to Kara, who gently taps the side. Toasting to the common ground they’ve found themselves on. The first day in Argo is ending well. Kara _wants_ her here. She has been forthcoming about her reasons for the most part. Honest about the hardships she’s faced even when it was hard to admit it. Lena supposes she couldn’t ask for a better-arranged marriage and safe harbor. Lena takes a sip and sighs as the liquid burns its way down her throat. It’s sweet and settles easily in her stomach.

 

            “Gah!” Kara gasps and sputters her tea. Splashing a little on the bedspread in her haste to rip it away from her mouth. “It’s so hot! How are you drinking that?!”

 

            “Honestly,” Lena rolls her eyes and takes Kara’s mug from her hands. Blowing gently on it to cool as Kara wipes her hand off.

 

            Life with Kara is going to keep her on her toes.

 

* * *

 

 

            “So,” Lena grins, barely suppressing her laugh. “You’re telling me you streaked through Drygur Zi’s living quarters?”

 

            “I was TWO!” Kara defends before doubling over with her own laughter.

 

            “Alright, alright. Let me see if I got this right.” Lena puts her cup down and holds up a hand. “Drygur Zi Deth is the leader of the Military Guild. The babysitter extraordinaire. Drygur Jul-Us is the leader of the Religious Guild. She’s the lady who was talking with Kal at dinner and her religious beliefs are _not_ similar to what we have on Earth. Drygur Selena-Ril is a leader of the Labor Guild. She is a bubble of stress.  Drygur Wes Kern-Vuz is the leader of the Arts Guild. He likes to drink too much at parties. And Drygur Aurora Kallin is the leader of the Science Guild, Drygur Molium, who hates me.”

 

            “Hate is probably a strong word. And _please_ never repeat the bit about Vuz’s drinking habits.” Kara winces looking like she already regretted being so candid with Lena.

 

            “Your secrets are safe with me, Kara Zor-El. You can trust me.”

 

            Kara picks up a crisp from a bowl that’s resting between the two girls. She’d disappeared for a moment and returned with snacks to accompany their tea. It seemed they were settling in for, well, a sleepover. So far, they’d changed into pajamas, gossiped, and shared secrets. That sounded like every sleepover Lena had ever read about.

 

            “Alright, your turn.” Kara bounces and tucks her feet further under herself. “Tell me about you. Oh! Or those agents you brought. Alex and Winn?”

 

            “Ahh, yes.” Lena pauses to think for a moment, “Winn… Winn is a good guy. He used to work for a magazine but helped your cousin save National City a while back. He's incredibly intelligent and has genius level hacking skills. The DEO snapped him up under Superman’s glowing recommendation.”

 

            Kara giggles, “Well, that certainly could explain the starry look in his eyes anytime Kal so much as glances at him.”

 

            “Noticed that, too, did you?” Lena tilts her head and feels her ponytail swing over her shoulder. She’d pulled her hair up before washing her face earlier. “I think Winn might be a little star struck. He’s a good guy. Smart. A good partner to work with.”

 

            “His file…” Kara winces. “Kal shared some information on everyone. Something in Winn’s raised a red flag...”

 

            Lena fidgets with her ponytail, “His father?” The blonde nods her head but avoids eye contact. “Winn’s father is nothing like him. Winn’s paid for his family’s mistakes even though they had nothing to do with him personally. I’m happy for him, getting a fresh start.”

 

            “Is that what this is for you?” Lena blinks Kara. Starring into the startling blue eyes that are so much like her cousins. “A fresh start?”

 

            “What uh, what have you been told about me, Kara?”

 

            “Your brother…” Kara hesitates. Surprisingly holding eye contact this time, “He was working with World Killers? Hunting them down. Awakening their repressed sides to fight… You went against him though. Put him in prison.”

 

            “I did,” Lena nods. Vividly remembering when she learned of Lex’s most recent world domination plan. Pestilence had attacked L-Corp. Coincidentally or not, the attack occurred while Superman was in the building. Well, Clark Kent. The reporter was interviewing Lena when the attack began. He saved her and brought her back to the DEO after some of her quick thinking inspired him. “Lex is… sick. He has this obsession for power. Every time I think he’s coming back to me… Lex rips himself away again. Super-, _Kal…_ Kal was there to pick up the pieces with me this time. I helped where I could with the World Killers. They had lives… I wanted to help them. Their human side… they were so _scared._ But Lex was in control. I tried to separate them, save them. But the human part of them was too weak. The World Killers had to be brought down and we buried both parts of them.”

 

            Kara sucks in a breath, “You separated them?”

 

            Lena nods. “It was too late, though. If I’d been a little faster… smarter.”

 

            “It worked, though?”

 

            “I wouldn’t call it a success.” Lena has to clear her throat before she can keep going, “They were all _people_ Kara. People with jobs and lives. They had no idea what was lying dormant inside them… Grace, Pestilence, died so quickly. I had no time to help her. Julia, Purity, she fought it. For a long time. She tried _so_ hard. I _wanted_ to help her. Julia let us experiment. Alex and me. We worked on trying to contain her Purity for her, but in the end, it just weakened her. When Superman came back with the Harun-El, I tried to separate Julia and Purity…” Lena shudders and blinks. “I either... got the formula wrong. Or we just weren’t fast enough. Either way, Julia couldn’t handle it. Kal had to kill Purity. It was a tough fight all around.”

 

            “You got them apart?” Kara blinks at her.

 

            “Yeah, it didn’t save anyone.” Lena mutters disdainfully, “but it happened. After Purity and Pestilence were dead, Lex came for Superman and me. He was enraged. Blamed us for ruining another one of his plans. Which, admittedly, is fair. He gave a monologue about how it wasn’t over. Just because we slowed him down he wouldn’t let us get in the way again.” Lena sighs. Talking about her brother is hard. “They managed to cart him off to prison for all of a few hours before he broke out. Made another attempt on my life before we left.”

 

            “I’m so sorry,” Kara sets her cup of tea down and moves the bowls of snacks. Scooting closer on the couch. “Family shouldn’t…”

 

            “Ohh, I know.” Lena chuckles darkly. “But they do.”

 

            Kara grabs Lena’s hand, “Is that why you came?”

 

            “No…” Lena winces. Time to open up a little, “Yes. I- Don’t take this the wrong way. I agreed to come in… a moment of wine filled weakness. I was alone on Earth. Had been for some time, really. Failing to help anyone and my brother trying to kill me, _again_ , cemented that point for me. When Kal offered, I figured, why not? You know? Someone out there was asking for help, and it was the help I knew I could give. Even if I wasn’t wanted, it wouldn’t have been the first time I was in this situation.”

 

            “Lena, I’m sorry for anything the council said to you.” Kara squeezes her hand, which Lena is quite surprised to realize is still in the warm grip. “You coming here…. Came about in an odd way, but I’m not going to let them ship you back. You do _great_ things, Lena. What’s more, I’ve realized you don’t give up just because it doesn’t work the first time. That’s _huge_ , Lena. I know what it’s like to be alone. To lose people that are close to you. Whether you lose many people at once, or you slowly lose them over time, it’s all awful and painful. And even if you’re the one still living. You’re so _alone,_ but everyone needs you to just carry on.”

 

            “I’m sorry, about your family, Kara. I didn’t say it earlier, but I am.” Lena gives a light squeeze to the hand gripping her.

 

            Kara smiles through the tears shimmering in her eyes that she won’t let fall, “The feeling is mutual. Our families… are gone, but we can have each other.”   

 

           “I’d like that,” Lena nods, smiling weakly. “A fresh start.”

 

            “A fresh start.” Kara agrees. Kara’s tone morphs into a teasing one, “Now, tell me about the grumpy red-head who looks like she wants to kill someone.”

 

            “Oh, god!” Lena laughs outright, “ _Alex!_ She uh, is just as scary as she looks. She’s also an amazing person. From what I’ve seen. She’s smart. Joined the DEO to follow in her father’s footsteps if you believe workplace gossip. Alex went through a rough break-up before we left.”

 

            “She doesn’t seem to…” Kara hesitates. “ _like_ you?”

 

            Lena winces, “I would say it’s more she doesn’t trust me. There’s a huge fan club of people out there who agree with her.” The young Luthor feels obligated to reassure Kara when she sees her expression. “It comes with the last name. My family name comes with a long history of distrust and criminal actions.”

 

            “She seems to be a thorough guard.” Kara gestured off to the hallway, “I found her roaming the halls earlier. Asked me more questions about our surveillance than I had answers to off the top of my head. I just passed off some access codes to make things easier and walked away.”

 

            “No one ever said she isn’t incredibly thorough at _any_ job given to her.” Lena fights to stifle a yawn.

 

            “I’m calling it!” Kara announces standing up and offering Lena her hand. “Time for bed.”

 

            Lena agrees, “Yes, it is.”

 

            “Do you have a preference for which side of the bed?” Kara asks.

 

            “Nope.”

 

             “Perfect!” Kara grins, “You get the left. I like to be on the right. The light switch is over here.”

 

            Lena rolls her eyes, “It’s your bed, Kara. I’m not going to throw you down and fight you for it.”

 

            “Ours.”

 

            “Hmm?” Lena fluffs the covers back and sits.

 

“Ours,” Kara repeats. 

 

Lena’s brow crinkles, “Our what?”

 

“Our bed.” Kara sinks onto the covers of the bed. “Our bed. Our room. Our _home_. Lena. You’re not a guest here.” Lena remains silent so Kara powers on. “I know it’s not… Human policies are different. I know. But I’m happy you’re here. I meant what I said. We can have each other, now. I _do_ want us to trust each other. Work together. And when the time is right, be an actual couple. Krypton has a lot of successful arranged marriages. Love isn’t always what makes them successful, and I think we can have something just as good. We have a lot going on the next couple of days, and this might be the best place for us to _really_ get to know each other. I want you to be comfortable here.”

 

“Kara,” Lena sighs. Shaking her head at the blonde’s serious expression. “I’m really fine with the left side.”

 

“Lena!” Kara smashes her with a pillow and makes her squeal. “I’m trying to be serious!”

 

Lena gapes at her, “You just hit me with a pillow!”

 

“Yeah!” Kara takes another swing. “You’re trying to brush me off!”

 

“I am not!” Lena huffs. Another whack. “Kara!” _whack._ “Kara!” _whack._ “I really don’t care!” _whack._ “Ugh!” Lena grunts and reaches for the offending pillow. “Fine!”

 

Lena gives a hearty tug on the pillow in Kara’s hand and pulls it from her grasp. She holds it out and away from the blonde. “Now, I’m being serious. I’m stealing your pillow! You’ve lost the privilege.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m making myself at home. Laying down the new law of the land. No pillow fights when I’m compromising perfectly.” Lena glares.

“Oh,” Kara blinks. Then smirks. She darts out and steals one of ‘Lena’s’ pillows and _whacks_ her again.

 

“Kara!” Lena shrieks and caves. Swinging her pilfered pillow back. _Whack_. “Stop it!”

 

 _“Stop it. Stop it.”_ Kara chants teasingly. “Good marriages are about _compromise,_ Lena _._ We have to _discuss_ this new rule. _” Whack. Whack. Whack._

Playing dirty, Lena dives and shoves Kara down. Pinning her wrists down to stop her from swinging at her. Leaning over her on the bed, Lena’s playful giggling fizzles out as she stares at Kara. The blonde is gaping up at her, wide-eyed. Breathing heavily. Face flushed and hair wild on the pillow.

 

Kara’s breath shudders, _“Oh.”_

 

“Are we done compromising?” Lena whispers.

 

Kara shakes her head no. Confused, Lena’s brow crinkles before she has the air knocked out of her from shock. Their roles are reversed. Kara is grinning, cockily from up above her.  Blonde hair that smells like sunshine, flowers, and vanilla curtaining around them. Lena can feel her warm weight pinning her down on the bed. Strong thighs locking her hips down on the bed and firm hands pinning her wrists.

 

“Trained by the Military Guild.” Kara’s smirking as she winks at her and climbs off. “Good night, Lena.”


	5. In the Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara begin dealing with life on Argo and bond some more along the way.

Lena is roused from a deep sleep and blinks her eyes heavily at the bright sunlight filtering into her room. Typically, Lena could sleep all day if she ever has the time off. Her usual sleepless schedule always catches up with her eventually. When that happens, alarms are a necessity if she has to be anywhere before noon. Not even sunlight is enough to jar her awake those days. Which means something else has probably woken her now too….

 

            “Oofh,” Lena groans as her bed mate’s leg delivers a swift kick to her shin. She grunts and shoves her back, “ _Kara.”_

Lena is surprised how comfortable she is with Kara. Though they’re engaged, Kara has made no bold moves. Only dramatic declarations of help and need. It’s left Lena feeling very much like she’s jumping into a situation that’s way over her head.

 

            “ _Sam,”_

 

Lena freezes at the soft whisper. The name, whispered with such sadness, makes Lena’s heart still. _Who is Sam?_   Turning her head, Lena checks on the young woman who is still asleep beside her. “ _No.”_ Kara moans in her sleep. Her arm lashes out across the bed reaching out for something she can’t grasp. Feet begin shuffling under the covers again. Kicking the sheets into a bundle and tangling her up.

 

            _Kara’s having a nightmare._

 

            “Kara?” Lena hesitates. Before resting her arm on a warm, tan shoulder that’s covered in sweat. _How long has she been stuck in this nightmare?_   Lena gives her a gentle shake. “Kara, it’s okay. It’s just a dream.” Lena shakes a little harder. Kara lurches up nearly smacking Lena in the face. The young woman is gasping for breath and shuddering. Her hands tightly fisting the bed sheets and she pants. “It’s okay, Kara. It’s just me. You were dreaming.”

 

            Kara finally turns to look at her, “What?”

 

            “You were having a nightmare,” Lena soothes. She runs her hand across the other woman’s back. She’s damp with sweat that’s rapidly cooling. Goosebumps breaking out across her skin. Kara shivers and leans her head forward to rest on her knees. Unsure of what to do, Lena keeps stroking her back. Brushing her hair out of the way and murmuring reassurances.

 

            “Sorry,” Kara whispers into her knees.

 

            “You have nothing to apologize for,” Lena reassures her. “Do you have bad dreams often?”

 

            Kara groans, “You can get your own bed, or room.”

 

          _I guess that’s a yes._

 

            “Don’t worry about that right now.” Lena’s no stranger to nightmares that haunt both your sleep and waking hours. “How about some more tea? That always helps me after a rough night.”

 

            Kara doesn’t lift her head but nods into her knees. Lena takes the opportunity to slip away. Giving the Kryptonian some solitude to shake off the dream. Stepping into the hallway, Lena hears rattling coming from down the hall. Heading in that direction, Lena is surprised to see both Alex and Winn already up and dressed. 

 

            “Good morning,” Lena greets.

 

            “Hey! Check this out. Someone left us food!” Winn gestures to the spread left on the kitchen bar. Including, a kettle of steaming hot water and an assortment of tea bags. “The person who dropped it off said it doesn’t happen every morning, but they wanted to make sure we got a warm welcome.”

 

            Lena nods and begins fixing two cups of tea. Kara dumped a healthy amount of sugar into her tea last night. She also plates an assortment of fruits and pastries out. She’s not really sure what everything is. The place-cards that accompany the food are in Kryptonian, and her Kryptonian vocabulary does not include breakfast foods. Lena makes a mental note to look up the words. This may not be _her_ home, but she can be polite enough to learn the language of the people here.

 

            “Try the pink one,” Alex grunts. Apparently having noticed Lena staring at the assortment trying to make a decision. There are two of the strangely bright pink fruits on Alex’s own plate. The agent is scouring over a laptop. “We have to be ready to go in an hour.”

 

            “Of course,” Lena nods. She grabs the tray and hurries off down the hall. Hopefully, an hour is enough time for Kara to recover.

 

* * *

 

            An hour is definitely enough time for Kara to recover. By the time Lena makes it back down the hall, Kara had showered and started getting ready for the day. Though she blushed furiously in appreciation when Lena offered her the tray, that had been the only real interaction they’d had. Now, they stand outside watching Kal-El and the returning crew load the ship. The high council is present and Alex and Winn standoff to Lena’s side.

 

            “How disgusting,” Alex grunts softly.

 

            Lena barely turns to look at her, “What?”

 

            “You,” Lena feels her face crumpled in confusion. “And _her highness_. You’re already dressing the same.”

 

            Lena whirls around to observe her and Kara’s outfits. Sure enough, they are dressed in complimenting outfits. This morning, the blonde pulled on a more formal outfit after informing Lena they’d be announcing their engagement today. She wore a soft, lightweight white dress with a flowing breastplate that stopped at her elbows. The bottom of the dress features cerulean details and an off-white House of El symbol is stitched onto her chest. Intricate Kryptonian sandals wind up her ankles and her hair is brushed over one shoulder. Kara looks like summertime and happiness. Lena, on the other hand, has a tight cerulean sleeveless dress with black accents. Her dress looks far more formal and intimidating than Kara’s soft appearance. Lena’s just happy she managed to pack clothes that seem to be of common coloring here on Argo. Lena managed to curl her hair to soften the look and tightened the engagement bracelet on her wrist before slipping out of their abode this morning. They _are_ coordinating their outfits. Alex eyes her with a smirk and a snort. Which brings heat up to Lena’s cheeks.

 

            “You going to be okay here, Lena?” The deep voice draws her attention. Kal came over to say his goodbyes.

 

            “I’ll be okay. Thank you, for everything.” Lena is shocked when Superman, dressed in his suit, steps forward to hug her. Patting her back kindly and whispering “Good luck” in her ear before stepping away.

 

            Lena nods and retreats closer to Alex and Winn. Giving the cousins some privacy. Kara gives an equally enthusiastic hug complete with a squeal and a loud declaration of love. The crowd is subdued as everyone boards the ship and watches it take off. Lena looks over at councilwoman Kallin. Who shoots her a displeased look before turning away.

 

            _There goes Lena’s chance to back out._

            “Bythgar,” Drygur Zi steps forward. “Time to go announce your engagement.”

 

* * *

 

            The cheering of the crowd hurts Lena’s ears. There are more people left in the city of Argo than expected. Lena stands on the dais beside Kara who tightly grips her hand. The city had taken the news of their engagement surprisingly well. Though Lena is a stranger, Kara’s declarations of how _happy_ and _exhilarated_ she is to be marrying Lena is enough to throw the crowd into a frenzy. A government official marrying is a celebratory occasion here. Especially when the official is beloved and promising miracles.

 

            “I am honored, to take Lena of the House Luthor as my mate. What she has accomplished on Earth shows true merit and acumen in times where harrowing decisions had to be made. Her heroic actions drew me to her and our impending union will help not just me, but all of Argo. And in time, I’m sure that you will all be able to see Lena’s value and her true compassion for the light that is inside all living beings. Lena _will_ help me lead Argo into a brighter future. Starting, with producing more Harun-El to eradicate Thalonite Lung back into extinction!" Kara pauses to allow the crowd to cheer. "Welcome, to Argo's brighter future!”  

 

The crowd goes wild at the final proclamation. Lena is going to _help_ them. _Lead Argo into a brighter future_. It makes Lena’s pulse race with nerves.

 

            _What if she can’t?_

“Starting tomorrow we will begin celebrations. The council is happy to announce their work with a variety of vendors and performers from the Art Guild that will be on display for the next few days.  The Religious Guild will be in charge of the ceremony taking place in two days which will not be open to the public, but the after party will be…” Kara smiles slyly as the crowd as they cheer even louder. “We cannot wait to share our happiness with you.”

 

            Kara nods at her people and steps back. “Smile and wave,” Kara mutters as she tugs Lena into motion, leading by example. The crowd calls after them and chants with happiness. Alex and another Kryptonian guard lead their way through the crowd. The council stays behind to work for the crowd and continue announcements for the upcoming celebrations.

 

            “How about we try to get some work done?” Kara offers, giving Lena’s hand a gentle squeeze. The brunette nods mutely in response. “The Molium will be a good place to hide. Drygur Kallin will be over later to grant you access to the Harun-El.”

 

            “And where will you be?”

 

            Kara winces, “Meeting with the Arts Guild. I love their performances and parties but they’re a tedious group to work with. Once they get the ball rolling tomorrow, things should settle down.” Lena nods in acknowledgment. “Don’t hesitate to call if you need me.”

 

* * *

 

            “Do you know what her title means?”

 

            Winn finally got into a database that provided the general information at best. He’d been pouring over the useless information despite the fact Alex and Lena had both asked him to move on. Lena pauses and rolls her neck. “No.”

 

            _Hours._ Hours Lena, Alex, and Winn have been pouring over Kryptonian machines. It took them 20 minutes just to log into everything. Though they’d been given passwords and access codes, nobody had accounted for their lack of ability to speak or read Kryptonian fluently. Everything that popped up, they took the time to translate. After accidentally causing a reaction that set off alarms and brought guards running in, they learned to slow down. It is taking ages just to learn the systems, and frustrations are rising. Lena’s linguistics studies did not extend to alien languages, and finding the language pattern is taking more time than Lena wanted to expand on the endeavor. However, progress is being made. They now know the phrases: ‘restricted access’, ‘shut down’, and ‘contamination breech’.

 

            “She’s actually their queen or royal highness of some kind. There’s a huge portion on here about their governmental restructuring. The guilds are essentially the same just smaller. And Kara is basically their Queen of England. A beloved figure for people to fawn over with a weird skill set. I mean these testing scores from her Certificate of Karan-Onn alone!” Winn is practically bouncing in his chair from everything he’s learning.

 

            “Winn,” Alex snaps. Slamming the machine, she’s working on. “care to lend us a hand?”

 

            “How are things faring?” Drygur Kallin’s voice brings their work efforts to a halt. Accompanying her is a young woman carrying a familiar case.

 

            Lena straights her dress as she stands, “Fine. Considering we’re not entirely fluent in the language the machines are running on.”

 

            “Oh yes,” Drygur Kallin smirks. “Is that why we had some fun with the alarm and containment breach earlier?”

 

            Lena flushes and winces. Half of Argo probably heard the alarm system blaring. It’s no surprise her biggest fan heard it as well. The young woman accompanying the council member steps forward and places the silver container on an unoccupied work station.

 

            “I suggest you brush up on your Kryptonian, lest you allow your lack of fluency to slow your progress. We’ve promised the people you’d have the new Harun-El made by the end of the week.”

 

            _“WHAT?!”_ Four shocked voices ring out as Kara walks into the Molium. Kara scowls at the councilwoman as she enters, “Drygur Kallin, that was not the announcement the council agreed on.”

 

            Feigning indifference, Kallin picks invisible lint from her sleeve, “Well the people are in the loop now. Everyone demonstrated such confidence is Ms. Luthor, I was sure a week would be more than enough time.”

 

            “Hey, Kara!” The young woman chirps. Either indifferent or simply not caring about the tense atmosphere of the room.

 

            Kara winces but smiles at her, “Hey, Thara. How are you?”

 

            “Great! Congratulations on your upcoming marriage. Perhaps we can catch up once things calm down.” Lena takes real notice of the woman now. She has long, sandy-brown hair and a flirtatious smile. While _Thara_ takes a small step closer to Kara, the blonde takes a larger step away. Looking acutely uncomfortable with the other woman.

 

            “Sure, Thara.” Kara’s reply is tight. Looking for a distraction, Lena lays a hand on the silver case, “If someone will unlock the case, I’ll happily get started on it.”

 

            “Thara,” Kallin snaps. “Open the case and come along. We don’t have all morning to observe the effectiveness of our lab’s security system.” Kallin walks away shooting everyone a tight smile. Thara, oh so helpfully, unlocks the case and chatters Kara’s ear off.

 

            “I’m so excited for the Art Guild to perform. It’s been _ages!_ Don’t you remember when we were younger, Kara? Sitting on my roof and watching their performances!  Oh, they used to happen all the time. And they were so lovely.”

 

            “Yeah,” Kara smiles genuinely this time and pats the other woman’s shoulder. “Thanks for your help, Thara. I better help these guys get to work.”

 

            “Of course!” Thara gives a large, fake smile. “Good luck, it sounds like you’ll need it.”

 

            As soon as Thara rounds the corner, Alex kicks the machine in front of her. “ _Sounds like you’ll need it.”_ Alex sneers and shakes it. Winn takes a cautionary step away and picks up his datapad to keep reading.

 

            Kara touches Lena’s hand, “What happened with the alarms?”

 

            “Oh,” Lena flushes. “I’m afraid our technical Kryptonian is… rusty. We’ve tripped a couple of systems trying to figure out the equipment.”

 

            “Why didn’t you just change the language?” Kara’s expression is adorable and helpful, and it all around makes Lena want to scream.

 

            “I’m sorry?” She says dumbly.

 

            Kara steps in front of her and touches a couple of buttons on the screen. The system shuts down before blinking back to life. This time, when it boots up the words starring up at them are in English. The whole station is now in English and suddenly much simpler to use. Lena clenches her hand until her nails bite painfully in her palm. She wants to shake someone for letting them suffer. Dozens of people have been in and out of here and not _one_ person offered to help them change the language. Lena bites back a string of swears. Alex does not.

 

            “Oh, you’ve gotta be _fucking_ kidding me! All damn day we wasted! Those cock blocking xenophobes and their useless-”

 

            Kara winces. “Has it been that bad?”

 

            “No,” Lena sighs, sitting heavily on a stool. “Yes. We tripped two systems today and spent hours trying to get things moving.”

 

            “I’m sorry. The data panel I gave Alex last night I switched into English. I just assumed you would know what to do.” Kara winces as Alex kicks another machine. She pats Lena’s back in apology and sympathy, “Want me to switch the rest to English too?”

 

            “Please,” Lena groans miserably.

 

* * *

 

            The rest of Lena’s day runs far easier. No more alarms are tripped, and they’re able to access the systems that allow them to work on their decoding skills to actually learn the structures of the Kryptonian language enough to begin sorting through anything in Kryptonian with more ease. A skill they are all learning is not to be undervalued. Lena managed to drag herself back to their home and sulk in their room with a data panel for the rest of the evening. Avoiding everyone and anyone who might want to talk to her. That is until Kara comes home.

 

            “That bad?” Kara whispers from the doorway, “I brought a pick me up?”

 

            Lena groans, “Is it easily pronounced?”

 

            “Uhhh,” Kara fidgets with the bag, “You know, the purpose of food is to enjoy it. Let’s not worry about anything but that.”

 

            Lena sighs and tucks her feet up underneath her before patting the couch. Acknowledging that Kara should join here and the half-emptied bottle of alcohol on the coffee table. The blonde, all too cheerfully, plops onto the couch beside her.

 

            “This will make everything better, I promise.” Kara holds out a sticky powdery pastry to Lena that sprinkles dust onto the upholstery. Lena sighs and sticks one hand under the messy treat as she accepts it. Trying to subdue the sugary dusting from spreading. One apprehensive bite later, and Lena moans in ecstasy. Kara’s grin is shit-eating. She taunts Lena, “Right?”

 

            “It’s amazing,” Lena moans taking another bite that sprays the fine sugar everywhere, “Okay, what is it?”

 

            “I think you’re better off with the brain break,” Kara flushes slightly. It must be a hard one to pronounce. The blonde shoves half the treat in her mouth before attempting to talk around the treat, “Juss ashk fah my favite!”

 

            “Hopefully that’s easy enough,” Lena grins. Wiping her own mouth with a napkin before passing another to Kara. Somehow, the other woman swallows her monstrous bite.

 

            “Okay, no talking about work or duties today.” Kara bounces on the couch from her seat. “Time to play twenty questions!”

 

            “Twenty questions?” Lena smirks, arching her brow.

 

            Kara takes another bite before winking and answering, “I know some typical Earth rites of passage.”

 

            “Rites of passage?”

 

            “Yeah! You know… spin the bottle. Twenty questions. Dramatic heart to hearts and holding music players outside your loves window.”

 

            Lena can’t help the eye-roll, “Where did you get this information on Earth rites of passages? Bad 80’s movies?”

 

             “It’s not my fault your Earth movies are all too similar! Are you telling me these things don’t happen?” Kara plays up her faux appall but doesn’t seem genuinely put out. 

 

            “No!” Lena snorts. Pauses. “Okay, some of those things happen to people.”

 

            “I knew it!” Kara cheers.

 

            “How do you even know about Earth movies?”

 

            Kara smirks. “I have my ways.”

 

“So, do you have movies on Krypton?” Lena hums, leaning against the back of the couch. Time to change tact if Kara wants to play coy.

 

“We haven’t made any since I was little.” Kara pouts slightly. “The Arts Guild is more focused on preserving the beauty we have left, typically. Outside of celebrating our marriage, not much happens here anymore. I never even got an ending to my favorite kids' show!”

 

            Lena giggles, “Now that’s a true tragedy!”

 

            “Yeah…” Kara lowers her voice and leans forward, “But guess what?”

 

            Lena leans forward to engage in the childish secret sharing, “What?”

 

            “I figured out how to stream broadcasts from other planets.” Kara looks absolutely giddy with what she’s divulged. Kara’s little secret slipped out far faster than Lena expected it too. _Someone_ is proud of themselves.

 

            “You did?”

 

            “During a rebellious phase.” Kara’s head bounces like a bobblehead, “After I finished my studies and got more access to the lab.”

 

            “You’re a scientist?”

 

            “Not-uh- not really? There was some governmental restructuring when I was coming of age. The council decided they needed to start prepping a new Bythgar or Bethgar, of sorts. The city was a bit nervous, so they decided to pick someone young and moldable. A lot of the other children that belonged to the council members, they were either older or…” Kara swallows thickly. “The younger children didn’t fare as well as I did when our atmosphere was unstable. They seemed to think there was only one viable option.”

 

            “And that, was you?”

 

            “I became the Bythgar, or High Empress.” Kara shrugs. “It meant a lot more schooling. And me never getting particularly good at anything.”

 

            “Oh, I’m sure that’s not true.”

 

            “It is, trust me. I’m basically a figure for my people that knows _just_ enough about all the guilds to sound intelligent to our people. Except, I don’t know all that much about any of them. The Science Guild is my best, and that’s only because I grew up in it.”

 

            Lena contemplates Kara’s world view of herself, “A jack of all trades but a master of none?”

 

            “Earth saying?” Lena hums in acknowledgment. “Yeah, I guess that’s accurate.”

 

            “I think you might be the one selling yourself short now.” Lena teases arching her brow.

 

            Kara grins cheekily, “Oh yeah? What am I so good at? 

 

            “You were smart enough to bring me here, weren’t you?” Lena smirks back just as sassily. Kara giggles and Lena feels her heart lighten in a way it hasn’t in years. Kara smells like sunshine and flowers again. A giddy feeling of joy tingles its way through Lena’s chest.

 

            _Oh, boy._


	6. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all. It's wedding time! Some cute light-hearted fluff.

Just two days later, and Lena is aware she’s in some trouble. Two days, of Kara and her overwhelming kindness and desire to help Lena. The blonde pops-up randomly throughout the day ‘just to say hello’. Surprising Lena with sweet, powdery flaky treats that make her smell like vanilla for the rest of the day. Dropping in to offer her advice on their work or teach them Kryptonian. Pestering them with questions about themselves until she’s ushered off by an advisor. Kara makes sure she always has her evening free for them. They share a group meal, play a game, and then retire to bed. Which is when Lena takes the strongest hit to her heart. She’s lived through two evenings filled with shared secrets, stories, and laughter that warms her down to her toes. And the _nights_.

 

            Night time Kara is a cuddler. Something Lena learns after she wakes to another bout of thrashing. Though Kara remains quiet and in a deep, tortured sleep, Lena quickly learns how to soothe her bedmate without waking her. Stroking the sleeping woman’s overheated back and whispering reassuring words do the trick. The blonde always settles and rolls over. Latching onto Lena by flinging both of her strong, tanned arms and a long leg over her. Kara quickly settles back into a peaceful sleep as soon as she's wrapped around the brunette. The first night, it had made Lena giggle and squirm. The second night, it had melted her heart.

 

                        “In the name of truth and honor, I declare the marriage vows binding upon you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity.” Drygur Jul-Us proclaims.

 

            Lena blinks herself out of her reminiscing. She and Kara are standing in the heart of the religious guild. A beautiful glass building with arching ceilings and sunlight streaming in. It is a beautiful day for the festival that’s currently in progress outdoors. A crowd gathered outside hours ago, and they are getting louder by the minute. Cheers and whoops of excitements ring out. Lena and Kara have been snuck inside for their marriage ceremony the entire time. A new tradition is being forged today. An innovative ceremony to represent a new age of Kryptonian culture and hope for Argo’s future under their united rule. A member of the Art Guild stands off in the corner with a data pad recording the ceremony. It will be edited and streamed later for citizens to see.

 

            Drygur Jul-Us steps back out of the shot, as per Drygur Wes Kern-Vuz instructions. “Kara, Lena recite your vows.”  

 

            Kara steps forward and barely resists fidgeting. She’s dressed in a beautiful, long sleeve white Kryptonian gown. Two, thin strips are see-through mesh material that shows hints of her bronze skin. Her hair is curlier than normal and she dons a simple crown. On her right wrist, is a bracelet identical to Lena’s. Matching marriage bracelets that are in the direct line of sight for the camera. As opposed to Earth rituals, Kara and Lena had prepared for their big day together. It had taken Kara quite some effort to help Lena into her dress. Backless with a more complicated Earth design of ruffles and pearls that are designed to draw eyes to the house of El emblem at her breast. Lena’s own white dress represented their union well. Two worlds coming together. The two women had giggled and drank all morning helping each other get ready. Kara may not love Lena, but she certainly hopes Kara meant what she said when she stated that she considered her a friend. Lena is quite sure she’s passed by the ‘friendship’ point of her feelings. She’s in new, uncharted territory now.

 

            “By the mistress of the moons, Yuda, here with us in spirit, I take you, Lena, as my wife. While we both wish it, I give you what is mine to give. I pledge to you, that it will be your eyes I smile upon in the morning. As we give each other the best that we have to offer.” Kara flushes and hiccups when Lena winks at her. Maybe they’d had a _bit_ too much to drink today.

 

            “And, this is why it’s not _live_ people. Pull- yourselves- together!” Drygur Wes claps his hands with his words. He’s ornately dressed and has also downed a considerable amount of alcohol this morning. However, instead of relaxing the man, it has amped him up. “Let’s go, Luthor!”

 

            “Zor-El!” Kara screams back and snorts when Drygur Jul-Us shushes her. Lena can hear Winn and Alex snickering from somewhere out in the wings. Hidden from the view of the camera someone dares to whisper, “ _Blooper real._ ”

 

            “Not if we don’t get through this!” Drygur Wes marches forward. “Let’s do this. And someone, bring me a drink! Before these girls give me a coronary.”

 

            “In the name of Rao, who kindled the sun,” Lena blinks as Kara grabs her hands. She can feel the other woman swaying in place. They’d definitely had too much to drink. Kara staring at her with those trusting doe-eyes are going to be the death of her. Wide, blue eyes are either watery with emotional tears or from drink. A gentle blush still rests on the blonde's cheeks. Thankfully, Lena is pretty sure Kara is looking more love-struck than drunk to an unknowing audience. Lena wishes she had the same problem. An alcohol increase will be needed to get her through the day and away from her blossoming love-struck feelings. Lena clears her throat, “In the name of Rao, who kindled my sun, I take you, Kara, as my wife. I pledge to you my care, and to tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedded vow to you, a marriage of equals.”

 

            “Wes, the wording?” Drygur Jul-Us begins but is quickly interrupted by the director extraordinaire. “I heard it. I love it. Keep going!”

 

            “Alright…” Drygur Jul-Us raises their joined hands with a smile. “With the exchanging of bracelets each unique as the relationship before us. Made wife and wife this day—and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you. You may now kiss the bride.”

           

Lena freezes on the spot. Her whole-body tense and she isn’t alone. The blushing brides to be both are as stiff as boards. Wide-eyed and blinking at each other. “You may now kiss the bride!” Drygur Wes yells from off-screen. Kara’s face goes red and she giggles. Looking down, she tries to pull her hand up before realizing Lena isn’t letting go. Ever so smoothly, Kara lays a gentle kiss on pale knuckles.

 

            “On the _LIPS_ , ladies, the lips!”

 

            Lena realizes it’s her turn to be the brave one. Forcing her fingers to relax, she curls her hand beneath blonde curls and onto a tan neck that relaxes under her touch. She swears she has been burned where the newly released hand finds purchase on her hip. Before she loses her nerve, Lena tugs. Bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. She melts. It is so _easy._ This one little kiss. Ended by Kara pulling back looking even redder than before with her hands clutching tightly at Lena’s dress. She’s flushing all the way down her neck.

 

            “There- we- go!” Drygur Wes cheers. Raising his nearly empty glass in celebration, “Great job, ladies. Kiss-shot on the first try. Let’s allow the Bythgar’s face to cool down and we’ll snap a few pictures before stepping outside. GREAT JOB! Drinks all around!” In a blink, Kara and Lena find a glass in their hands, as well as nearly everyone else’s. “Is my face really that red?” Kara whispers.  Lena takes a moment by sipping her drink. Studying her wife’s face. _Her wife._ Her wife’s face is red. Not that she expects that information to _help_ Kara. “You look beautiful.” Well, that didn’t help either.

 

            “Alright, you two.” Drygur Wes steps in between them unceremoniously, “I said we need to lose the color, not make more. Go stand in your corners. Down your drinks, and then let’s give the people something to celebrate!”

 

* * *

 

            And celebrate they did. All of Argo celebrates. The music is loud. Alcohol flows freely. Food is served in an abundance. Snapshots of their faces from the ceremony flash on screens around Argo. Beautiful snapshots of the two women gazing in each other's eyes. They are always either smiling or flushing. For once in her life, the media is making Lena look soft. Kara looks radiant and happy. Lena stares at their images flickering across various screens with more interest than she imagined. Today, however, is not just for them. It's for Argo, which means responsibilities. Kara and Lena make obligatory rounds with their guards who carefully monitor their alcohol intake. A strict order from Drygur Zi who steels their drinks at whim to hold them to moderation. Citizens throw them gifts and flowers lavishly. Eventually, they wind up down at a tent setup in a large field. A stage and seating is arranged beneath the tent for the grand performance. As Kara and Lena take their seats, music begins with a dramatic flourish and the crowd turns towards the stage. Dancers file out to take their place on stage.

 

            “How are you doing?” Kara squeezes her hand gently. Lena sighs and leans her head on her wife. Relaxing now that fewer eyes are on them.

 

            “Tired,” she mutters.

 

            Kara eases back in her seat and drags her partner back with a gentle touch to her shoulder. “Only 3 hours left to go.”

 

            “Oh, joy!” Lena snickers into Kara’s shoulder.

 

            “Excuse me,” Thara’s voice grates on Lena’s nerve. The woman _never_ shows up to be helpful. In fact, Lena is sure she’s about to be displeased by whatever Thara is about to say. “Drygur Wes is requesting your presence for a moment, Bythgar Kara.”

 

            “I thought this would calm down.” Kara groans and buries her face in Lena’s hair. Her nose nuzzles Lena’s neck and it makes the brunette flinch away giggling. Lena gives her a gentle shove.  “It’s okay. I’ll wait here for you.”

 

            Kara sighs but stands and stretches, “Thara, will you stay with Lena? I don’t want her to be alone.” Thara shrugs and flops into the newly abandoned seat. Kara leans down to whisper in her ear, “I’ll be back soon. Enjoy the show, _wife_.”

 

            Lena hums as her wife walks away. Watching her walk away and leave her with her unpleasant companion. There’s a bottle of wine and two glasses in front of them. Lena tops them off and passes one cordially off to Thara.

 

            “Drygur Wes does put on quite the performance.” Thara acknowledges as she accepts the glass.

 

            “Indeed.”

 

            “Bythgar Zor-El,” Lena startles, realizing Thara is referring to her. “I…Congratulations. On your marriage.”

 

            “Oh, Thara,” Lena fluffs her dress nervously around her legs. “Thank you.”

 

            “Kara is one of my best friends.” Thara places the glass down, never bothering to take a sip. The young woman leans forward to stare intently at Lena. “I genuinely hope Kara’s happy, and she believes you’ll make her happy. I have no doubt you are capable of great things. You are accomplishing things the Drygur Molium couldn’t even do in the most desperate of times. The help you can bring to Argo is obvious, and I can’t wait to see what you accomplish.”

 

            “Well,” Lena huffs. She’s taken aback from the unexpected words.  

 

            “Now, I’m going to step outside. It’s a long day, and I’m sure you’d rather have some alone time than my company. Just wait for the real show, it’s always Drygur Wes. He’s six drinks in and only wanted to see Kara to propose a dramatic toast at the end of the show. He’ll never get to it before he passes out. Kallin has asked me to babysit until it’s time to wake him up. She loves to watch him make a fool of himself. He’ll stumble out onto the stage and improvise the whole speech. It’s going to be wild.”

 

            “Oh…good luck with that?”

 

            “Good luck, _indeed_.” Thara teases gently before walking calmly away without looking back. Lena only has a minute to herself before there is rustling at the curtains and Kara steps back into the room. “Hey, everything go okay?”

 

            “Yes, it did.”

 

            “All kinds of surprises today.” Kara sighs falling into her seat beside Lena again. She scooches even closer than she was before. Tugging at Lena until she’s leaning on a strong shoulder again.

 

            “I heard Drygur Wes passes out before he gets to the toast,” Lena mutters, trying and failing to contain her mirth.

 

            “May Rao help us all if he doesn’t.”

 

            Their conversation falls into a lull. Around them, the celebration continues. Spirits are high, and their marriage is a resounding success. The moral of the city is at an all-time high, and the Art Guild is ready to perform its next act. Guards are falling into relaxed postures as the changing of the guard occurs. Those just off duty rush to the fountains that are free-flowing wines and liquors. At their table for two, Kara and Lena find themselves blessedly left alone for the moment. Kara is the first to break their moment of silence.   

 

            “Do you miss your family?”

 

            Lena is sure she’s heard her incorrectly, “My family?”

 

            “Yeah,” Kara shrugs. Tearing mindlessly at the food brought to them with her fingers. “I mean, it’s your wedding day. Most people want their family around.”

 

            “My family would be plotting our murder.” Lena chuckles forlornly, “Death by defenestration. First mine; then yours! Have the Arts Guild film it to persevere the moment. They love their histrionic tendencies.” Lena takes a deep swig of her wine.

 

            “My family had some bad seeds like that,” Kara pushes her food around. “Doesn’t make me miss them less.”

 

            “Forgiveness is an admirable quality to have.”

 

            “My mother always called me naive.” Kara shrugs. “My aunt Astra and I were close. She asked me to help her with something special before she was imprisoned. Krypton exploded shortly after.”

 

            “Astra,” Lena looks over towards the cranky DEO agent that can be seen standing a few tables over. Alex is downing wine too, but hiding it just as well as Drygur Wes. “She was in Fort Rozz when it crashed on Earth.” Lena isn’t sure how much to share. “In the end, she tried to do the right thing.”

 

            “She always _thought_ she was doing the right thing.” Kara sounds miserable. Kara doesn’t look at Lena as she speaks. Lena follows suit. Answering while staring into her drink. “The road to hell is paved with good intentions.”

 

            “We are creating our own history, not repeating it.” Kara sighs. Streaming Earth TV programs is paying off.

 

            Lena sniffs with faux haughtiness, “Can 2 weeks ago really be called history?” Kara snorts at her. Rolling her head heavily and smiling dopily. “2 weeks and a lifetime ago.”

 

            Lena smacks the table and snorts, “2 weeks and a _wife_ time ago!” Kara loses it. Good mood restored and no longer looking miserable. Lena glows with pride. _She did that._

 

            “Annnndddd,” Alex dives between them suddenly and swipes their half-empty glasses. Much to their mutual displeasure. “You’re both cut off.”

 

            “HEY!”


	7. Harun-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day arrives for Lena to share the Harun-El vaccine with the people of Argo.

            A week on Argo has flown by. The recovery period from the wedding requires a full morning and afternoon. Hangovers from Kryptonian ale are no joke. Which leaves precious little time for Lena to jump back into the lab. One ridiculously late night and an early and long morning put Lena, Winn, and Alex in the window to run trials. Thara leads them through a mock trial on a Kryptonian simulator that gives the Harun-El injections a 100% success rate to cure Thalonite Lung. Drygur Kallin shows up that same afternoon with their first real-life trial participant. Lena wants to bite her nails the entire time but holds her composure. It ends up a resounding success, as does their entire next day. Lena insists on safety protocols and sign-offs before releasing the drug. A process she labors over in bed with Kara who humors her for hours before locking the datapad away from her.

 

            Winn, her constant companion, is running point on last-minute set-up for the day. Alex has been wandering around for days. Acting as both guard and scientist. She strikes up conversations with different guards to practice her Kryptonian. While they are all progressing towards fluency, the extra practice is quickly making them friends in the Molium.

 

            “Ready for the unveiling?” Alex asks, leaning against the lab door. Her most recent conversational companion is walking off.

 

            Lena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. In all honesty, the Harun-El injection is ready. It’s Lena’s own insecurities holding her back now. Their subjects are all in good shape after their trials. No surprise side-effects. Dramatic improvements in oxygen intake. Two injections calculated to the exact desired dose accomplish the desired results. Though their trial subjects obtained both injections over short periods of time, the citizens' second injections will be paced out. Both options ran through the simulator with equal success rates. No matter how much Lena worries over their potential for relapse. Nothing is indicating a relapse in the possible future.

 

            “I don’t really have a choice.”  Lena shrugs.

 

            “You do,” Alex insists. “But why wait? It works. You created a mass dose of injectable Harun-El that works as both a treatment _and_ a vaccine. On top of that, you organized pop-up clinics within an unreasonably short period of time. Oh, and you also got married. Enjoy the success, _Zor-El_.”

 

            Lena glares. Taking the bait. “Because only time will tell if we’re successful.”

 

            “Have some confidence,” Alex sighs heavily and walks away towards the garden and their pop-up clinics. Lena furrows her brow as she watches the agent walk away. Alex always gives her the verbal sparring match she needs. Why walk away now?

 

            “She’s right,” Kara startles Lena with her entrance. The other woman must have entered through the hall during their conversation. As she gets close, Lena catches a faint whiff of a smell she’s beginning to recognize distinctly as Kara’s. Sunshine from the outdoors, flowers from her shampoo, and vanilla. _Someone must have had dessert for breakfast._ Lena figures that scent must stem from Kara’s wild sweet tooth. Her wife is often visiting the bakery and hauling home half-eaten boxes of sweets. “You should have more confidence.”

 

            “What?” Lena looks back down at her screen. Reviewing the results from the trial just one more time.

 

            “Lena,” Kara steps so close the brunette’s heart skips a beat and heat rushes to her face. Lena can feel the heat from the nearness Kara's body against her back but she doesn't look up. Instead, she looks to the side where she's boxed in by two tan arms flexing on either side of her. “Lena, your injections are a success. You have to believe in yourself.”

 

            “The trial was too short. And small. Three participants are hardly a trial!” Lena huffs. Spinning around before realizing how _close_ Kara is. The other woman steps in even closer. Lena’s back hits the cold metal of the workstation. “We ran it through the best simulation system in the galaxy.” Kara reminds her. Relaxing her stance to brush a stray lock of dark hair away from a pale face. “Revel in your success, Lena. We have two administration pop-ups set-up. Our people are waiting for you. It’s time to believe in yourself the way I do.

 

            Lena swallows thickly, staring desperately into Kara’s blue eyes. “You’ll stay with me?”

 

            “The whole time,” Kara promises.

 

* * *

 

 

            “There you go,” Lena smiles at the young boy. He’d barely flinched from the injection. They are well into the second hour of injection administrations. The run through of information and possible side effects Lena insists on slows them down, but she feels better having them in place. "Remember to come back for a second injection or the symptoms will return.” The young boy nods and wraps his skinny arms around her neck. Over his shoulder, his mom's mouths. “Thank you,” as she clings to her husband. Tears of happiness sliding down her watery smile. As the family departs, Lena sits back in her seat with a relieved sigh. Everything is going well so far. And, true to her promise, Kara hasn’t left her side.

 

            “Feeling better?” Kara asks.

 

            Lena shrugs. “Not until we’ve gotten everyone an injection that needs one.”

 

            “Hey! Kara!” Thara pops up, smiling brightly, carrying a tray of empty injections in their sealed tray. “Where do I put the empties?”

 

            Kara rests her hand on Lena’s chair before answering, “Ask Lena. She’s in charge.”

 

            “In the cooler, please,” Lena responds kindly. “Make sure they’re sealed properly. The injectors are temperature sensitive with the Harun-El and the compound and it needs to remain properly pressurized.”

 

            “I know the safety protocol,” Thara snaps. “I’ve worked with Harun-El longer than you have.” Thara whirls away in a huff. Lena isn’t surprised by the attitude. It has been the same all week. Despite the relative peace, she thought they’d found a few days ago.

 

            “I’m sorry about Thara.” Kara leans down closer to Lena. “I’ll speak to her.”

 

            “It’s okay,” Lena turns slightly to look Kara in the eyes. The next patient is just about ready to head back to them. A young girl and her elderly father are next. An adorable brunette with long wavy hair, a silver clip, and a purple dress. Lena pulls up the information sheet on her own tablet. _Ruby. Age 5. Sole guardian: Father Zoron Va-Zel._ Thara isn’t going to ruin her mood with cuties like this around needing her help.  Besides, Lena knows what the problem is. “Someone just has a crush.”

 

            “Oh, Rao.” Kara snorts, chuckles, and fidgets with something she can’t leave alone that’s buried in the folds of her dress. If Kara doesn’t stop messing with it, Lena is going to call her out on whatever she’s hiding there soon. “That is _not_ Thara’s problem.”

 

            “It’s not?” Lena knows her face and tone are disbelieving.

 

            “No!” Kara’s voice raises an octave. “We’re best friends! She’s just jealous I’m branching out. Mates are best friends before they’re a good couple. That’s her issue with us.”

 

            “Oh, we’re best friends, now?”

 

            “Lena,” Kara stares at her all too seriously. “Of course, we’re best friends. Who else do you see me talking to like I talk to you? We’re partners in a way no one else can be my partner. We’re the highest powers in Argo. We have to take each other seriously. Trust each other. Help each other. Keep secrets for one another. Isn’t that what best friends do? What we vowed to do?”

 

            “Oh,” Lena breaths. Her heart thumps heavily, “I don’t have many friends.”

 

            “Me either,” Kara admits. “Well, besides all our friends in Argo!”

 

            Lena feels the little girl and her father step closer, but she can’t turn around. She’s never been so thankful for the way Kara always knocks her world off its axis. In the time it takes to right herself, she notices something of vital importance. Over one tan shoulder, Lena spies the injections fridge rattling. Something is wrong. “Kara,” Lena whispers. Blood pounds in her ears. She knows what’s coming. Someone has stored the injections improperly. She can’t get the right words out to warn everyone. The best she manages is, “Everybody down!” as she leaps up. Jumping in front of the young girl she hasn’t even looked at yet. No one else is dying when she can stop it.

 

            Lena must close her eyes because it takes a minute for everything to rush back to her when she opens them. Her body is shaking and her heart is pounding so loudly she can’t hear anything. Or her ears are ringing. That’s possible too. “Lena!” A desperate voice screams and Lena’s world rattles again. She blinks, trying to bring everything back into focus. There is lots of screaming, and her ears are still ringing. She can see clearly now. People lying on the floor. Guards. Scientists. Thara. A large piece of the cooler is on the floor behind Kara. Crumpled and crushed.

 

            _Oh no._

            “Lena!” Kara shrieks again. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

            Guards swarm around them. Alex blocks her line of vision of the scene around them so she turns her gaze to Kara. Large, worried blue eyes swim before her. Lena struggles to croak out her question, “Is Ruby okay?”

 

            “What?”

 

            “Yes,” Alex snaps, shoving the two women closer together. “Her _highness_ saved you from your own martyred suicide attempt. Let’s go.” Alex attempts to lead them from the tent. Kara, too, does a valiant job at trying to usher Lena away, but she can’t un-see the chaos around them.

 

       “We have to help.”

 

      “We,” Kara snaps. “We help by getting people out of here.” Suddenly, Lena’s arms are full of a small, dark-haired child who trembles in her grasp. Lena pats the child that is clinging tightly to her waist.

 

      “Thara,” Lena points over to the still form on the floor that has a red stain seeping through her dress. “Winn?” Lena asks whirling around. Where is Winn?

 

      “Medics have to help Thara.” Kara grips Lena’s face with more force than anticipated. “I’m going to help Winn. I think he’s stuck. Just go with Alex.”

 

        Kara attempts to step away but Lena panics. Her stomach dropping to her feet and halting her movements. Lena reaches out to her, “What about you?!”

 

       “Don’t worry,” Kara shoves Lena more gently than she’d held her face just moments ago. Spurring Lena into motion as Alex leads Lena and the young girl, Ruby, away. “You got my back!”

 

* * *

 

     Lena spends a long day inside the Molium. Despite there being a hospital on Krypton, patients in need of immediate care are ushered into the Molium for treatment. All the doctors are already here. A few of them needing stitches themselves. Lena makes her rounds. Speaking to those scared or injured. Young Ruby, attached to her hip, follows along with her. Lena has heard nothing about her grandfather and Kara hasn’t come back inside. Alex rushes around escorting citizens who need treatment inside. Winn comes in with her eventually. Bruised and shocked but not seriously harmed.

 

     “Bythgar Lena,” A gentle tugging of her gown pulls Lena’s attention. “I’m hungry.”

 

     Ruby, the small sweet child, has refused to leave her side. Seeking solace with a stranger in her time of need. Lena doesn’t have the heart to force her away, so she just tugs her along. Deciding it’s best to finally take a moment, she pauses for a breath. Alex is talking to what is hopefully the final group of citizens that have been injured. Lena thinks it might be time to pull rank on the Agent. Who looks seconds away from dropping as the adrenaline begins to run out.

 

     “Let’s go ask Agent Danvers to accompany us. Would you go ask her for me?” Lena nods towards the redhead. With a confidence Lena has yet to see, Ruby marches off to do as she’s been asked. In a mighty voice, the young girl yells across the room, “Agent Danvers!”

 

     Lena barely suppresses her smile behind her hand as she watches the young girl command the agent’s attention. Alex is clearly not used to having children give her orders, but she takes it in stride as Ruby gestures towards Lena. Her little face is serious and proud. Alex nods seriously at her and follows the stern-faced child back.

 

     “Let’s go eat!” Ruby huffs as she gets near to Lena. She brushes past her, leading both women out of the make-shift hospital ward and down the hall to the cafeteria.

 

     “Taking orders from a child now, Agent?” Lena teases as she falls in step. Letting the young girl lead them towards nourishment.

     

      Alex snorts, “She’s surprisingly authoritative.”

 

     “How are things? Outside?”

 

     “That was the last group that needs medical assistance. Kara is addressing the citizens who hung around just to help. Her guards are launching an official investigation on what happened and are busy gathering evidence. I suspect it will be a long evening.” Alex and Lena both pick up trays behind Ruby. The young girl is leaning eagerly over the serving pots to look at her options. Anything Ruby picks, Alex and Lena get. Lena waits until Ruby walks off to ask the questions that have been at the forefront of her mind all evening.

 

     “What about her grandfather?”

 

     Alex hesitates. “He caught some shrapnel from the fridge. He’s one of only three casualties. Everyone else has minor injuries.”

 

     “What happens to her?”

 

     “I don’t know, but we’re _not_ telling her.” Alex huffs and stomps away from Lena. She catches pace with Ruby and helps her find a table. The agent’s smile is overly cheerful as she chatters away. Lena follows them. Not really hungry or excited to sit at a table just waiting for Ruby’s whole life to be crushed. Lena has been that little girl. She doesn’t want to watch it happen to someone else. In the short time it takes her to get to the table, Lena panics. She _can’t_ just sit here. Eating like nothing is wrong. Like that little girl’s grandfather is coming back to pick her up. Like all these people aren’t here because of her. Three more people dead.

 

     “I’m going to check on Thara.” Lena drops her uneaten tray on the table before scurrying off. “I’ll be right back.”

 

      “Lena!” Alex calls after her, but she can’t look back. She _knows_. She has ruined Ruby’s life. Ruby came here for help and Lena killed her grandfather. How many other people’s lives were ruined today? No. There is no looking back. Only moving forward.


	8. Dealing with It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to deal with everything that's happened.

         

     “You know, I helped write your vows.” Lena sloshes her drink at the sound of Thara’s voice. She’d snuck a bottle of Kryptonian ale from a private fridge before entering the temporary hospital wing. The young woman had been asleep when she arrived. Though Thara’s wound had bled profusely in the field, it is not deep or overly serious according to her chart. At least by Kryptonian standards. Thara will only be spending a night under watch. “Wes wanted a scientist’s perspective. Yuda-Kal is an old moon and namesake of a goddess who represents life and scientific achievement.”

 

     “Well, I suppose you were a great servant to the day.” Lena dabs at her hand that’s already feeling sticky.

 

     “I’ll do anything to preserve that grace, righteousness, and beauty that is Krypton. Thara vows if only a little bitterly. “Everyone swears you’re our best chance. Purity and perseverance through unity.”

 

     Lena brings her hands to her lap and leans back. Something about Thara’s words bothers her. “I’m happy to help our people in any way I can.”

 

     “In that,” Thara smiles genuinely. “we are of like mind.”

 

     Unsure of how to respond, Lena returns stares into her drink. Today had been horrendous. She’d abandoned Alex and Ruby to their own devices to hide with a woman who probably can’t stand her and is injured because of her. She takes a deep swig of her drink.

 

     “Kallin’s going to throw a fit when she finds out you raided her ale stash,” Thara’s eyes are glassy from the medication she’s been given. Lena blinks at her. “Kryptonian ale? Overly sweet and hidden in the back of the breakroom fridge in a black container with a sloppily painted smiley face on it?”

 

     “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lena mutters tipping her head back to thud on the chair.

 

     “Don’t worry,” Thara chuckles. “I won’t tattle. At least not today.”

 

     A deep voice startles Lena, “We will erase the video footage so she doesn’t find out.” Drygur Zi is behind Lena. Joining in their conversation. “How are you Thara?”

 

     “Tired. I’m getting some rest. You should both take off before Kallin comes by.” Thara grunts and shifts gingerly to pull her bedsheets up. The woman doesn’t open her eyes again. Effectively dismissing both Lena and Zi.

 

     “Let’s go for a walk.” Drygur Zi gently drags Lena away from the other woman’s bedside. She only feels marginally better after sitting by the woman’s bedside drinking her woes away. They both remain silent until they exit the building and wander away. Headed in the general direction of Lena and Kara’s home. “Why were you sulking by Thara’s bedside.”

 

     “I was not sulking.”

 

     More silence. “Today was not your fault.”

 

     “It was my event.” Lena swallows thickly. “My cooler that exploded.”

 

     “I highly doubt you were the one who stored the Harun-El incorrectly. In fact, I’m sure it wasn’t you. I’ve seen the surveillance tapes.” Zi shakes his head remorsefully. Pursing his lip into thin lines.

 

     “You’ve seen surveillance tapes?”

 

     “Thara, for all her boastful chatter, is to blame.” Zi sighs, “I imagine her emotions got the better of her. A few times this evening.”

 

     “She cares for Kara.”

 

     “Oh yes. No denying that.” Zi chuckles but Lena can’t bring herself to politely join in. “Fortunately for you, Kara does not feel the same. Never has. Which is why Thara moved onto someone else.”

 

     “Has her family been notified?”

 

     “Her husband came and went. They have a young son. He was vaccinated this morning. Thara performed his vaccination herself.” Lena takes a moment to ponder that information. It’s hard for her to picture that Thara as a soft-hearted mother. Maybe she’s not soft, warm and cuddly. Not all mothers are.

 

     “I hope they were long gone when disaster struck.” Warm or cold-hearted, Lena doesn’t wish the woman or her family ill will.

 

     “They were long gone by then. Actually…” Zi hesitates. “It was her own son’s vaccine that Thara failed to seal properly. It caused the explosion tonight.” 

 

     “Ohh…”

 

     “Love blinds the best of us if we allow it.” Lena knows love like that. She was blind to her own brother for so long. Denying that the person she loved so much had become the monster in the news.

 

     “What do you know of Drygur Kallin?”

 

      Lena snorts, “That she hates me?”

 

     “Oh, without a doubt. But do you know why?” Zi waits for Lena to shake her head no. “Her son was only two years younger than Kara when Krypton exploded. Her husband died the day we lost our home. Her son, he came with us. He and Kara were fast friends. Both being trained to lead our people as the remaining children of the High Council members. When the Thalonite Lung resurfaced, Kallin worked tirelessly to help. The new atmosphere went up and we though ourselves safer. Not two weeks later, her son presented his first symptoms. Kallin couldn’t find a cure. She took it too personally. Feelings got in the way. He lived three years with the disease before he moved into Rao's light. She did everything she could to preserve his life in the meantime, but a cure eluded her.”

 

     “I had no idea,” Lena whispers.

 

     “It’s not talked about.” Zi shrugs. “Kallin loathes discussing her family. She took Thara under her wing shortly after her sons passing. Thara has always been a high achiever that lacked proper parental guidance. It's a good match for both of them. I’m sure she’ll take Thara’s injury equally poorly.”

 

     “Lovely.”

 

     Zi reaches out to stop Lena who listens with an arched brow. “Today is not your fault. The vaccine is still a success.”

 

    “Are we ignoring today's explosions?”

 

     “The explosion was simply an error with great consequence. Your vaccine is still a success. The pop-ups will be back up and running tomorrow morning.” Zi takes a step before Lena stops him.

 

     “They will?”

 

     Zi’s bright smile splits across his face as he rocks calmly in place. “Kara made sure of it. She believes in you. She also needs you, desperately. Today is a prime example of that.”

 

     “I could have just given her the Harun-El recipe,” Lena mutters looking at the ground.

 

     “I’m the one who first demanded she marries you.” That snaps Lena’s attention up. While Zi certainly seems to like her, she had not expected him to force Kara’s hand. “I was also one of the first to rescind my vote. I didn’t like forcing Kara’s hand. No matter how much I believed she needed you. And need you she does. A kindred spirit from a different planet. I’ve known her for many years, and you, Lena, are good for her.” Zi pauses before continuing. “Have you experienced the nightmares?”

 

     “You know about them?”

 

     Zi chuckles without mirth, “I babysat Kara for many years. Of course, I know. Always wakes up with a violent lurch. Best not to lean directly over her when you wake her.” Zi taps his nose gently. “Thought I traumatized her when she gave me a broken and bloody nose one night.” Lena appreciates his attempt at humor, but this is all too new for her. She’s not ready to joke about Kara’s troubles. “They happen… frequently.”

 

     “And yet, I’ve seen no dark shadows lingering in her eyes lately…”

 

     “I try to help.” Lena whispers.

 

     “You are, my dear. In more ways than you can imagine. Both big and small.” Zi stops just outside the door to Lena’s home. She hadn’t even realized they’d gotten so close. “Remember that when you hit your first rough patch. All marriages have them. It’s how you handle them, _together_ , that makes or breaks your heart.”

 

* * *

 

 

     When Lena returns to their bedroom for the night it’s late. She'd wandered aimlessly around the house after Zi left. Not quite ready to settle down for the night. Now, she wishes she'd come in sooner. The bedside light glows softly to help her find her way, and she hopes she can avoid waking Kara. Her wife is tucked into the covers, face buried in the blankets. Sleeping peacefully after an exhausting and draining day. Lena's almost jealous. It's going to take her hours to fall asleep. Taking great care not to make a sound, Lena tiptoes into the bathroom.

 

     Today was long, and Lena is more than ready to wash it away. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, Lena begins her nightly ritual. Washing her face and splashing away the day's dirt. Rubbing moisturizer into her skin in small circles. She makes it all the way to brushing her teeth before her eyes burn too much to ignore. Her nose reddens in the mirror and she spits and rinses her teeth before her breathing chokes up.

 

It’s _her_ fault.

 

            No matter what anyone else says, Lena knows where the blame lies. It is her drug, her people, her casualties. Three people died because she let Thara be careless. Accepted her snarky attitude when she should have emphasized safety protocols. Now, her people are paying the price. And _Ruby._ Lena feels her face crumple completely at the thought. Her chest tightening on the next strangled breath. She’d left her with Alex and walked away. After she’d gotten her grandfather killed Lena abandons her in a cafeteria because she can’t handle her own guilt. Does Ruby even know she’s an orphan yet? Where is she even staying for the night? Lena should have taken care of that.

 

            Ugly silent sobs rip out of her chest. She’d mastered silent crying years ago. Luthors don’t cry. Crying makes people weak. Caring enough for others to break down makes her weak. People she doesn’t even know. Lena realized she was weak long ago. She’d never been able to properly reign in her emotions. They spilled out of her when she was alone in ugly bursts, usually with a bottle of alcohol, and then she put them away. In tiny boxes, never to be reopened. Ripping at the toilet paper, she blows her nose and presses the heel of her palm roughly into her eyes. She needs to pull herself together.

 

            As Lena stifles her sobs, a weak cry from the bedroom halts her breathing. Holding her breath, Lena waits to hear it again. The next cry is louder. Stuffing the tissue in the trash, Lena swipes at her face with a make-up wipe. She takes a deep breath to settle herself before shutting off the light and joining her wife. As quietly as possible, Lena pulls the door shut behind her.

 

            “Nooo,” Kara groans and flops towards Lena’s side of the bed. “Get down!”

 

            “Oh, Kara,” Lena whispers sliding beneath the covers. Untangling Kara a bit as she goes. Brushing soft blonde curls back, Kara stills. Lena combs her fingers through blonde tangles slowly. Usually, the gentle caress calms Kara down without having to wake her up. Sometimes Lena will even scratch the base of her scalp. It reminds Lena of petting a dog, but Kara always burrows closer in her sleep when she does it. One beat. Two. Lena hopes she’s settled back into sleep until the blonde lurches upright. Air ripping into her lungs.

 

            “Oh, Rao,” Kara groans flopping back down. Throwing her arm over her eyes. Meekly, unsure Kara wants her pain to be acknowledged right now. Lena whispers, “You okay?”

 

            “No,” Kara grunts. “Did I wake you?”

 

            “No,” Lena shuffles lightly in bed, “I just laid down… do you want to talk about it?”

 

            “Not really.” Kara sighs and flips over onto her side to face Lena. “Just a long day, you know?”

 

            “I might know the feeling.” Lena smiles. Genuinely. Teasing the blonde slightly to lighten the mood.

 

            “It could have been worse.”

 

            Lena’s smile instantly disappears. Her words come out sharper than intended. “Worse than 3 people dead and an entire wing full in the hospital?”

 

            “I know at least 3 more people who would have been dead if it wasn’t for you.” Kara’s voice remains calm and she never looks away.

 

            “Who?”

 

            “Us. Ruby.” Kara notices Lena confusion. Sighing before continuing. “You know that pin you made for my cousin? That harnesses the yellow sun and gives him powers?” Lena nods confirmation. “I had it on today, Lena. Kal gave it to me before he left. Said it would come in handy.” Kara smiles a little. Softly. Like today hasn’t been awful and she didn’t just wake from a nightmare.

 

            “You had the pin on?”

 

            “Hidden under my dress fold.” Kara shuffles a little closer. “When the explosion went off… it was like everything slowed down. I saw you jump up and the look on your face. Geez. I knew something was wrong. I stood, not even a second after you, and then that door smacked against my back. But I barely even felt it.”

 

            “I remember seeing…” Lena thinks back to earlier. That crumpled door that had been on the ground.

 

            “The force of the door exploding out… and the debris!” Kara shudders weakly. “It should have killed all three of us! Not just that man.”

 

            “You saved us.”

 

            “Only because you had my back.” Kara insists. Reaching out to grip pale fingers. Lena shakes her head in protest. “I didn’t even know you had the pin on. That help wasn’t intentional.” The blondes huff is loud. “You’ll never know everyone you help, Lena. Your reach goes far beyond the people around you. Even today. The people that got injections. That's not just helping the individual. It's helping everyone who loves them too.” Kara hesitates and reaches out to brush her thumb across Lena’s cheekbone. “Your eyes are red.”

 

            “It’s been a long day,” Lena sighs. Her head feels heavy and her eyes still burn from earlier. She's sure her cheeks and nose are red too. 

 

            “Do you always play with my hair when I have a nightmare?” Kara senses the need for a change of topic and easily throws one to Lena out of the left field.

 

            Lena counters her question. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

            “No.”

 

            “Okay.”

 

            “Lena?” Kara’s fingers begin tracing patterns on her cheek, down the curve of her jaw, and on the gentle slope of a pale neck. “Mhmm?” Lena mumbles, unable to form actual words or risk disrupting Kara’s caresses. Instead of stopping, Kara shuffles until she’s leaning over Lena. Brushing an errant lock of dark hair off her shoulder to mingle with the blonde locks that are flipped to the side and out of their way. “I’m happy you’re here. Please don’t be sad.”

 

            “You don’t make me sad, Kara.” Lena’s smile feels watery. “You’re my sunshine.” 

 

            “You are the hope that’s healing my soul.” Blue eyes stare so intensely into green that it renders Lena speechless. She struggles to force the next words out. Trying to express the feelings that are building between them.

 

            “Kara,” Lena’s words are cut off as Kara’s lips claimed hers. Gently. Oh, so gently. Caresses as warm as sunshine that makes her shiver in delight. When Kara goes to pull back, Lena curls her hand around her neck and tugs her back. Gasping into the kiss and moving her lips eagerly to meet her wife’s tender passion.

 

            A tickling at Lena’s side causes her to inhale in shock and pull back. Her shirt has ridden up, and Kara’s fingers graze her side _too_ softly.

 

            “Tickles,” Lena murmurs.

 

            Kara blinks, “What tickles?”

 

            “Your hand did. On my side.”

 

            “Oh, really?” Faux innocence puts Lena on high alert. “Don’t. You. Oh!”

 

            “This?” Kara grins brushing her fingers lightly up Lena’s side. Feather-light and gentle in their movement. Lena struggles to squirm away.

 

            “ _Kara!”_


	9. Kara's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's secret is finally revealed to Lena while she's trying to cope with the aftermath of the explosions.

     Lena wakes up alone in bed. The sheets beside her cool. Kara obviously left her some time ago. As has been the habit of late for the blonde. Lena heaves a great sigh and rubs the sleep from her eyes. They’re blurry and swollen from last night’s crying session. Today is not looking any brighter. Clinics to run and drugs to administer. Lena’s plan is to dramatically reduce how many injections they would administer in a day. The hope being to allow the doctors and scientists the proper time to follow all safety procedures.

 

            Lena rolls out of bed with a groan. Following her morning routine in a fog. Dressing in dark slacks from Earth and a crisp Kryptonian style blouse that screams intimidation. She has to be in charge today. There can be no letting people slide by carelessly with bad attitudes. No injuries. No deaths. Lena slips into her heels for the day before walking into the kitchen.

 

            “Bythgar!” A cheerful squeal sounds from down the hall. Lena glances up in time to see Ruby’s long dark hair barreling towards her.  Smashing into her at full force and forcing a soft grunt out from the impact. Lena steps back but tiny arms stay locked around her waist. “Bythgar Lena! Oh, I’ve had a wonderful time staying with you. Alex says I can stay here until they have answers.”

 

            Lena squints at her, “Alex?”

 

            “Agent Danvers! You introduced us yesterday? She’s been ever so helpful. We had a sleepover last night! I watched an Earth movie.” Ruby tilts her head back without releasing Lena’s waist. “ALEX!”  

 

            “What?” The agent calls from the kitchen. Sounding tired and resound to her fate of childish whims.

 

            “What was the movie called? With the forgetful fish and the WAHHHH-ohhhh.” Ruby’s voice takes a deep dip on the end with some garish facials. Lena struggles to hold back her smile.

 

            “Finding Nemo.”

 

            “It’s hilarious, Bythgar. It’s about the small clown, Nemo, and his daddy trying to find him! There’s another one. About the forgetful fish, Dory. We should all watch it together. Big movie! With the popped-corn Mr. Winn talked about.”

 

            “I’m sure that can be arranged.” Lena smiles and unwraps the girl’s arms. “After work. I need to go into the office today.”

 

            “Will you be seeing my grandfather?” Ruby’s innocent question cracks Lena’s heart and halts her steps.

 

            Lena struggles to clear the lump in her throat. Alex steps out and catches her eye. Mouthing a desperate ‘ _Don’t say anything.’_ Lena blinks at the stinging in her eyes and refuses to turn around. “I’m not sure, Ruby.”

 

            “Tell him I love him, okay?”

 

            “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Lena makes it into the Molium after only a single panic attack on the way over. She feels gross and dirty after breaking out into cold sweats and diving into a bush to hide. She’s sure she looks a fright. Winn and Kara greet her as she steps into their workspace in the Molium.

 

            “Hey!” Winn calls across the large glass space. “Glad you’re here. I’m stepping out to check on the pop-ups. There’s a line out front.”

 

            “A line?” Lena questions in disbelief.

 

            “Well,” Winn shrugs. “Yeah, your questionnaire takes forever. The first patients of the day should be coming through soon.”

 

            “You’re kidding.” Lena deadpans.

 

            Winn pats her should as he steps by, “One bad mistake isn’t going to change the good we’re doing.”

 

            “The council released a statement last night to continue services immediately.” Kara smiles weakly at her. The blonde doesn’t rise from her seat but nudges Winn’s vacated seat. Lena steps over and heavily falls into it. “Do you want to see the footage?”

 

            Lena closes her eyes and massages her temples, “What footage?”

 

            “From the accident.” Kara turns a data panel towards her. “They reviewed it last night before they released the statement. Making it clear it was a simple error on our part and nothing that should deter citizens from getting their injections.”

 

            “How long is the line?” Lena barely glances at the data pad. Deciding it can wait for a later time.

 

            Kara pulls a hand down from a pale face, “A long line, Lena. Your drug is safe for them to take. Even Thara is going home today.”

 

            “She is?” Lena blinks at her.

 

            “Yeah,” Kara shrugs, “It wasn’t a major wound.”

 

            “Ohh,” Lena sighs. Relieved. “That’s good.”

 

            Kara drags a box of donuts over. There are more missing than usual. Kara must be stress eating. “Have some breakfast. I’m sure you skipped it.” Lena shrugs and plucks a pastry out to tear at. She’s not sure how much she’ll actually eat. Kara crushes her into a hug before Lena even realizes she’s moved. Her face pressed into the blonde’s hard collar bone as warm arms wrap around her. “Relax, Lena. Today is going to be a good day. You don’t even have to go outside if you don’t want to. The people will understand you being busy today.”

 

            Lena swallows thickly and returns the blonde’s hug tightly. “What about Ruby? And the dead?”

 

            “I’ll talk to Ruby, or Alex can.” Kara whispers. Lena can hear the pain in her voice. The weight of their people is on Kara’s shoulders too. Maybe more so than Lena’s. Kara brought her here. Her people could blame her for any of Lena’s own mistakes. “She had a good time with Alex last night, but we can’t ignore the obvious. I’m meeting with our orphanage this morning to see if we can keep her for a bit. And calling in a counselor to help break the news.”

 

            “I should be doing that.” Lena mutters.

 

            “No,” Kara says firmly. “We’re partners and we help each other. I’ll handle Ruby. You handle the behind the scenes stuff here. Drygur Wes will be by later to ask how you want to control the message from here on out. It’s your drug. You take the reins. Don’t let him do it. You’ll never be happy with the result.”

 

            “It’d be that bad?” Lena feels a small smile threatening to return to her face as the blonde steps back.

 

            “Have you seen our wedding footage that’s looping around for the citizens to view?” Lena shakes her head no. Kara shoves the data pad at her again. “Look it up. And have some breakfast too!”

 

            Lena leans on the table studying the blonde. “How _do_ you know I haven’t eaten?”

 

            “Because you skip meals all the time.” The serious glare Kara attempts is precious to Lena, and highly ineffective.

 

            “Oh yeah,” Lena feigns ignorance. “And how much food was originally in that box?”

 

            Kara has the decency to blush red, shame-faced. “I always save you what you like…”

 

            Lena rolls her eyes. “You eat enough for two people. I swear!”

 

            “What?” Kara stutters nervously and fiddles with the box. “Psh. No. No, I don’t. You just don’t eat enough.”

 

            “Hmm, well if you’re eating enough for both of us…”

 

            Kara looks affronted at the comment. “Lena!”

 

            “This is very sweet, Kara.” Lena decides to give her a break. Nobody but assistants on her pay roll had bothered to make sure she ate proper meals. “Really. Thank you.”

 

            “Anytime.” Kara smiles sweetly at her. Seeming to shake off some of the embarrassment but none of the nerves. “Really. Look at the wedding footage. You are not going to want to be surprised by it later.” 

 

            “I will. I’ll see you later?” Lena offers a genuine smile for the blonde. Knowing it’s time for her to go and that both of their days are probably going to be less than ideal. Who knows what Kara will have to deal with being out and about with the council members and their people.

 

            “I’ll walk you home tonight. We can have dinner together.” Kara promises. Quickly, with a jerky awkward move, Kara presses a soft kiss to Lena’s pale cheek that burns red where lips touched. Lena touches her fingers to the spot as Kara hurries away. Flushing and stumbling as she clumsily waves and exits the building.

 

      “Bye.” Lena whispers. Starring at the retreating form.

 

* * *

 

 

     After Kara leaves, Lena decides it would be best to start with something easy, like their wedding footage. Since Kara had previous been viewing the video it was easy for her to pull it back up. The file is full of clips and it takes Lena a moment to find the edited versions that will be released to the public. The first clip Lena finds isn’t all that surprising.

 

     The music in the video is terrible. Lena detests the cheesy music playing the background. All orchestra and nothing that matches the actual feelings attached to love. The images of themselves are exactly as she anticipated at least. Snapshots of her and Kara standing on the dais. Smiling. Kissing. Touching. Lena isn’t bothered by any of the images until she spies a photo she hadn’t expected.

 

            Buried within the snapshots of her and Kara throughout the day, Lena watches their fake love story unfold. Sappy comments accompany each photo that she only vaguely been aware of being taken. Kara coercing Lena into trying a bite of her food. Lena whispering something into the blonde’s ear that makes her smile. Each photo adds to the cringe worthy series of the women. A short photo series of the women interacting with children makes her bite her cheek in displeasure. The caption is atrocious. ‘Ready for royal babies?’ _Ugh._ Lena is sure these take the cake until she reaches the last photo. The worst one that Lena would never have wanted shared so publicly.

 

            It’s from the show where they’d been cuddling on the couch. They’d assumed they were safe from cameras, but they’d been wrong. It’s a beautiful picture of them, but Lena feels invaded. Kara and she are reclined on the lounge after Alex had taken their drinks. Lena is curled into Kara’s side with her feet tucked beneath her. Looking up into Kara’s eyes with such a look of longing that she’s embarrassed to be witnessing it.

 

            _Is she really that obvious?_

            Kara, for her part, looks calm and serene. The photographer even managed to make the blonde look enchanted with her somehow. Her eyes low and a soft smile on her face. Kara seems to be looking at Lena’s lips and about to lean in for a kiss. Except, Lena was there. Kara didn’t kiss her. Not like Lena wanted her to. Kara’s kisses are always sweet and coat her insides with sugar and stir up the butterflies in her stomach. But Lena _wants_ that real kiss.

 

            Lena wants Kara to kiss her like this photo suggests. Deeply and with love that’s going to crush her walls and blind her senses to the world until it’s just them. Just once. Lena wants Kara to kiss her like that. And looking at this photo, it’s hard for Lena to bury the feelings she has building for her wife. Real feelings. A hopeless crush.

 

            Kara probably thinks this is the most cringe worthy photo of the bunch. Kara thinks they’re just friends for crying out loud. Blinking away tears of frustration, Lena exits the wedding file. It takes a few minutes, but Lena eventually finds the video from yesterday’s incident.

 

            Lena gets her first glimpse of Thara’s family. Her husband, dressed in the uniform of the Military Guild, is handsome. Head full of blonde hair and broad-shouldered. Their son is tiny, and favors his mother in looks. He fidgets between his parents as Lena watches things grow tense. Though Thara never stops smiling at her son, she glares intermittently at her husband. Lena observes their lips moving but there is no sound on this video either. Just an image of the man becoming increasingly tense and Thara growing more unresponsive.

 

            Thara and her husband handle their son with great care. Rubbing his shoulders and distracting him as he receives his injection. After its done, Thara and her family all smile warmly at each other. Until, her husband says something and Thara snaps. Lena identifies the exact moment of her mistake. She throws down her son’s half empty vial in anger and ushers her family out.           

 

            When Thara comes back to her station, Lena thinks she might be about to catch her mistake. Thara stares down at the tray taking calming, deep breaths. She’s starring right at the jar that will cause the explosion. The final nail in the coffin comes from council woman Kalin. When she approaches, the older woman places a hand on Thara’s shoulder and that’s it. Thara stores the vial incorrectly and never looks back. Lena sees it all reenacted. She sees her and Thara exchange words. Plus, a cold glance she’d missed the first time. Then, Thara walks away and the fridge rattles. Lena watches herself jump up and brace for impact. She can barely see Kara stand. She moves so quickly. Lena definitely sees the fridge door crumple on impact against Kara’s back. She sees Ruby’s grandfather die, and Thara get hit. She watches it again and again. Different clips from different angles. She watches until the data pad blinks low battery.

 

            “Shit,” Lena mutters. Her face is wet from tears she didn’t realize were spilling down her cheeks. She drops the data pad and hurriedly finds a charger.

 

            In her haste, Lena exits her file and accidently opens up another one. One that stops her heart cold at the words on the screen.

 

            **Loading: Sam/Reign Surveillance**

Lena blinks as the over flowing folder opens up. **Welcome, Kara** , flashes on the screen before disappearing. Video clips appear on the screen dating back for decades. Some at least twenty years old. Others as recent as three days ago. Lena opens the most recent file first.

 

            A beautiful brunette appears on the screen. She’s dressed neutrally and is sitting on a chair in front of what appears to be a very pleasant cell. The woman, Sam, according to the file, fidgets and chats with the guards until a flashing alarm goes off. The woman jumps up with excitement. A smile splits her face as Kara comes into view. The two women converse through the cell’s electric wall until Kara pulls out a familiar pastry box and plates. Lena watches her wife pass Sam the treats as the wall is temporarily lowered. The two women chat and eat with no barrier between them.

 

            Lena’s heart clenches as Kara packs back up, hugs the beautiful brunette, and makes out the words ‘I love you’ on her wife’s lips.

 

            “Ohh.” Lena wheezes then looks around. She realizes she’s sitting in her open lab ready to bawl where anyone can see her. So, she moves.

 

            Lena finds an empty office and locks the door behind her. She pulls the data pad back up. Kara isn’t eating enough for two people. She’s feeding a second person behind her back. Bringing her pastries just like she does Lena.

 

            Lena opens more clips of Kara and Sam. Sometimes they’re just hanging out. Other times, Kara appears to be running tests. Feeling frustrated and finding no obvious answers, Lena scrolls back to the earliest video. This one is labeled **Reign**.

 

            Lena clicks on the video and recognizes her new home. The living room looks surprisingly similar. On the floor is a young Kara. No older than five or six, playing with her dolls. Then, a young Sam enters. At first, all is normal. The girls play and laugh together. Kara stands up and takes Sam’s doll out of her hands. It’s clearly playful, but Lena sees Sam’s face change. Her eyes harden and her face crumples in anger. Lena gasps as the young Sam grabs Kara’s dress and throws her across the room. Her mouth opening in what must be a hellish shriek.

 

            Lena watches as powers eerily familiar erupt on full display. Sirens flash in the video and guards rush in. Young Kara is shrieking red faced as a guard holds her down behind the couch. Kara’s mother runs in the room but is quickly knocked down by furniture thrown by Sam. The second guard arrives, tackles young Sam, and sticks a needle in her neck. The video cuts off as the small body drops in the guard’s arms.

 

            Feeling frantic, Lena backs out of the video. She begins clicking on any video titles ‘Reign’. They’re all very similar. Less than a year after the first ‘Reign’ video, it’s clear ‘Sam’ gets moved into her holding cell.

 

            There’s even footage of a screaming Kara pounding on the electric barrier as a young Sam sits calmly in her cell. Accepting her fate. The Reign videos continue with increasing severity into adulthood. Lena finally realizes what she’s looking at.

 

            Somewhere on Argo, her wife is hiding a World Killer. And she loves her.


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara finally talk about Sam/Reign. We see things from Kara's point of view for a minute. Alex provides some help, and there's a little bit of fluff at the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> Trying not to go so long in between posting chapters now! I have some chapters written out already that need to be reviewed so there is definitely more to come soon! No beta so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

            “Lena! Lena?” Kara’s voice is muffled through the closed door of the dark room Lena is hiding in. She knows it’s only a matter of time before Kara stumbles into the room. How long had she even been sitting there? Trying to solve a puzzle she didn’t have all the pieces to.

 

            _Who is Sam? How dangerous is Reign? Why wouldn’t Kara tell her about them?_

_  
_

            Trust.

Kara doesn’t trust Lena. Kara married her to trap her here and isn’t even letting her help. Maybe after Lena’s failure on Earth Kara didn’t believe she _could_ help. So why bother to trust her with the secret?

 

            “Lena!” Kara’s voice is louder now as she breathes a sigh of relief. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Why is it so dark in here? Shouldn’t you be in the chair?”

 

            Kara flips on a light and Lena blinks her eyes painfully. How long _had_ she been sitting in the dark? Her butt is sore and her legs might be asleep. Lena’s whole body feels stiff.

 

            “Lena!” There’s alarm in Kara’s voice now. Lena feels a warm hand settle on her leg. “Geez! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

            “I’m _fine_.” Lena grunts and shoves Kara’s hand away. Refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

 

            “Something’s wrong. I can tell.” Lena hears the hurt in Kara’s voice. _Good._ “Tell me what’s wrong and I can help.”

 

            “Why don’t _you_ tell me what’s wrong.” Lena snaps. She has to look as awful as she feels right now. The last twenty-four hours have been nothing but tears and regret. Her eyes feel sore and Kara looks worried when Lena finally peaks at her. Lena doesn’t want to ask. To have to be the one to ask. She doesn’t want to finally know who Sam is.

 

            “I don’t understand.” Kara reaches out again, but Lena scurries away. Standing up, she feels more in control as she hovers over Kara.

 

            “Who. Is. Sam.” Lena bites out.

 

            “What?” Kara whispers. Her face pales. Eyes widen and her jaw slacks.

 

            “Sam. Reign,” Lena demands answers. “I saw the videos, Kara. Who is it?”

 

            “Lena, you have to let me explain.” Kara pleads.

 

            “No,” Lena steps back. “You know what? I changed my mind. Clearly, I don’t need to know about the World Killer you’re hiding or you would have told me, right? Trusted me.”

 

            “Lena,” Kara finally stands. “It’s not like that. I promise.”

 

            “Yeah?” Lena throws the datapad down. The video of Kara and Sam hugging is playing.  The ‘I love you’ dancing casually off of Kara’s lips. “Then tell me. What’s it like?”

 

            Kara blinks. She opens her mouth, then closes it. Her eyes well with tear as Lena trembles where she stands. Kara whispers, “Le-”.

 

            “Save it, Kara.” Lena snaps. She’s not going to listen to some sorry excuse or lie. It’s time to walk away. “I’ll see you at home.”

 

* * *

 

**KARA’S POV**

 

            “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Kara screams before punching the bag at the training center. She’s alone in the military guild tonight. Everyone else had gone home hours ago. Any stragglers had left after seeing her foul mood.

 

            “How.” Punch. “Could.” Punch. “I be.” Punch, punch. “So stupid!” Punch, punch. “AHHHH!” Kara releases her pent-up frustrations with a wild kick.

 

            _How could she have messed up everything so badly? She should have told Lena why she wanted her here. Not let her find out on her own. But fear had stopped her. Nerves. Not wanting to ruin things when life was finally going so well._

 

            “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Punch, punch.

 

            “Does your bad mood have anything to do with Lena’s?” Kara whirls around at the sound of Agent Danver’s voice.

 

            “Maybe.”

 

            “She was crying.” Alex walks further into the room. Kara rounds up to face her. Lena may think Alex didn’t like her, but Kara knows the agent is fiercely protective of her when Lena wasn’t looking. Kara wouldn’t ever say she was scared of Agent Danvers right now, but she wouldn’t want to fight her either.

 

            “I messed up!” Kara groans half-heartedly shoving the bag.

 

            Alex steps up beside her, her own hands wrapped to have a go at the bag. There is silence as Alex takes a couple of vicious punches at the bag. “You know… Lena didn’t tell me anything. Or anyone else.”

 

            “I know.” Kara snaps taking her own turn at the bag. She does know. Lena won’t tell anyone her secret. That never even crossed her mind. “I trust her.”

 

            “Does _Lena_ know you trust her?” Alex asks.

 

            Kara wails at that, “Noo!”

 

            “Geez,” Kara sniffles and Alex awkwardly pats her shoulder. “Oh, come on. You just gotta let her know you trust her. I’m sure you can fix it.”

 

            “But I messed up!” Kara rubs her hands over her face. “I was so stupid! I just _stood_ there. She was trying to talk through it with me and I couldn’t get the words out!”

 

            “Why didn’t you say anything?” Alex doesn’t seem mad, so Kara assumes they’re okay. Her breath shudders as she tries to explain. “I dunno…” Kara shrugs. “Things have been going so well. At first, I wanted to get to know her, but she made that so easy! Then,” Kara sighs. “As time went on I got nervous. Nothing is ever easy here. But being with Lena… it’s been the easiest thing I’ve ever done. She made being close, getting married, finding a cure… She made it all so effortless.”

 

            “Everything gets hard eventually.” Alex reminds her.

 

            “I know.” Kara groans, “And by not saying anything I made it so much worse!”

 

            Alex hesitates. “Is this about the girl down in the Molium’s basement?”

 

            “What?!” Kara stutters, “I mean, no. Ha! No. No!”

 

            Alex rolls her eyes. “I already know she’s down there, you dork.”

 

            “How do you know?

  
  
            “I pay attention.” Alex shrugs. “The odd guard shifts. You disappearing. Just took a little… digging on your data-pad one day to really figure it out.”

 

            “The stupid data-pad!” Kara groans.

 

            Alex shrugs. “You need a password.”

 

            “Yeah, I know.”

 

            “But, you’ll talk to Lena, right?” Whenever Kara and Lena are on better terms, she’s going to make a point to prove that the agent likes her. Lena needs to know people are on her side. That people…

 

            “I… I really care about her,” Kara admits.

 

            “What? No!” Alex rolls her eyes. “Go fix your marriage. Let her in on your big secret. Then, tomorrow… let me in on weird girl in the basement!”

 

            “I will!” Kara promises. Finally smiling again. “And she’s not weird, but I gotta go.”

 

            Kara is running towards the exit now. Hope and determination pushing her along. It’s time to fix her marriage and Lena’s trust her in. It’s ridiculous things have gotten the way they are, and it’s her own fault. Now, she’s going to fix it.

 

            “Get a shower before your talk! You stink!” Alex calls after her. Kara chuckles and waves the agent off. Maybe Alex isn’t so scary after all.

 

 

* * *

 

**LENA’S POV**

           

“I want to show you what’s hiding at the Molium.”

 

     Kara’s home. Lena looks up from the book she’s reading in bed. She didn’t have it in her to pick up another data-panel tonight. Afraid of what other secrets she’ll find on one. Kara and Alex had both been missing this evening. When Lena had finally crawled back out of her room earlier, she’d felt their absence in her core. Ruby, the precious child, had been the only thing to soothe her. Lena’s evening improved as Ruby and Winn insisted she watches Finding Dory with them. The cheerful children’s movie had been exactly what she needed.

 

     “Why?” Lena asks staring Kara down.

 

     “Because it’s why you’re here in the first place.” Lena scoffs at Kara’s words. “It is. And I should have told you sooner. I just…”

 

     “You don’t trust me.”

 

       “No!” Kara yells then winces. Softer, she tries again. “No. I trust you. I do. I just… didn’t know how to go about it.”

 

            “How to go about it?” Lena’s face feels like it’s on fire and her stomach hurts as her pain flares back to life. “You mean how to go about using me?”

 

            “No!” Kara refutes.

 

            “You used me,” Lena’s voice is barely above a whisper. “I understand why, but you _used_ me. _Manipulated_ me.”

           

            “Lena,” Kara starts, pauses. “I didn’t mean to. I wanted to tell you. It’s just… My cousin, Sam, she’s the best-kept secret in Argo.”

 

            “Your cousin?” Lena blinks.

 

            “Yeah,” Kara’s voice comes out a little hoarse now. She sits on the bed by Lena’s feet. Fidgeting with the comforter. “She… My mother’s twin, Astra, is Sam’s mother. Before they left Krypton, Astra betrayed her mate. Sam was supposed to leave Krypton with the other World Killers, but Astra couldn’t do it. She didn’t want that life for her.”

 

            Lena feels numb. “Sam’s your cousin?

 

            “What?” Kara furrows her brow. “Yes. Yeah. She’s my cousin. I mean… I know they messed with her. She’s… I know what Sam is. I do. They made her what she is and it… worked. I’ve experienced it first-hand multiple times. But she’s family. I _had to_ help her. World Killer or not.”

 

            “You couldn’t help her.” Lena states. She’d seen the videos. Kara wasn’t on the right track. The tests and trials to get rid of Reign were failing. “That’s why you used me.”

 

            “I _needed_ you, Lena.” Kara’s tone is pleading. “I went about it wrong. I should have asked you. Told you right away. But I didn’t _know_ you. I had to make sure...” Kara trails off. “I was afraid you’d make the Harun-El and leave. And the council would have let you. Everything became such a mess for a while. And I couldn’t _explain_ why I needed you so badly. The council doesn’t know Sam’s _here_. Very few people do. When Kal showed up talking about the other World Killers… The council acted like it wasn’t even their problem anymore! A problem our people made but not our responsibility. The majority of the council just wanted you to kill them and be done with it. They would do the same thing to Sam in a heartbeat.”

 

            “It’s okay, Kara, really.” Lena feels her jaw tense. “I get it. Your cousin needed you. And… I’m just a Luthor. You’d be foolish to trust me. Par for the course, honestly. I get it.”

 

            .Kara reaches out, holding Lena’s hand. “Lena, I think we should talk about this some more, but I also think you’ll understand better if you see it all in person.”

 

     Lena shakes her off. “No. It’s fine, Kara. I just needed a minute.”

 

            “No, it’s not!” Kara’s voice is loud again. Lena doesn’t know what to do with _loud_. “It’s not okay. What I did to you isn’t okay. We’ve been working sooo hard together. Getting to know each other. Trust each other. And I killed a huge part of that. It’s _not_ okay.”  Lena shakes her head. Her throat feels tight and her eyes are starting to sting again. How can she possibly want to cry, _again_? “I trust you, Lena. I do. I know you’re not going to tell anyone. What’s more, I trust you to _help_ Sam. Help her in the way I couldn’t. I just… that part of my life has been _hard._ It’s been difficult and exhausting for years, but our time together isn’t. And I don’t want that to change. I like you, Lena. I _like_ like you. I- Please…”

 

            Lena shakes her head. She doesn’t know what to do. There’s nothing to say. She wants to say it’s fine, but Kara’s right. It’s not _fine._ But she wants it to be. Everything _was_ easy. Lena doesn’t want to lose that either. Nighttime talks are usually easy. Being around each other is usually easy. This, this isn’t. And Lena needs to fix it. She needs to take what she wants to fix it. Fix everything about this horrible day and the secret that’s making their life hard. She needs to-

 

            Lena doesn’t have to do anything. Kara does it. Kara finally _does it._ Her kiss. Lena is finally getting her kiss. Kara is holding her arms just a little too tight. Kissing her a little too hard. And it’s _perfect._ It’s everything Lena’s been wanting. When the blonde goes to pull back, Lena lunges forward. The kiss is the exact opposite of perfect in its rough sloppiness, but oh God, oh Rao, it’s everything. Lena hums into the kiss.

 

            “I love you, Lena,” Kara whispers against her lips. “I love you, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

            Lena’s embarrassed now. She’s crying for a completely different reason than she has all day and it’s _mortifying_. Who _cries_ at a time like this? Drygur Wes would go nuts over a moment this cheesy. He’d probably make them stop and put some make-up on though. Lena’s sure they both look rough. Everything about this perfect moment is so messed up. And Lena _loves_ it. She loves- oh.

 

            “I love you, too.”

 

            “Geez!” Kara chuckles a little hysterically. “I thought you were going to tell me you hated me for a second there.”

 

            “No,” Lena shakes her head. She pulls Kara close again. “I love you.”

 

            Kara kisses her again, but not for long. There’s more on the blonde’s mind. “I want to show you what’s at the Molium.”  


	11. The Best Kept Secret in Argo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was harder to put together than I thought. I wrote and re-wrote it. The plot of the story really starts to unfold as more light is shed on Sam.
> 
> I have part of Chapter 12 written so hopefully the next update won't take so long.

            Whirring down levels of the Molium, the two women stand quietly beside each other in the elevator. Their long day keeps ongoing. Their giddiness from the kiss and their confessions is gone. The happy bubble of their bedroom burst as soon as they had to face reality. Everything wasn’t perfect, and they had to come to terms with that reality. Together. The elevator stops, and Kara lifts a small door to reveal a data panel and punches in a code. The elevator whirs to life once more, taking them even deeper into the meteorite.

 

            “This ride used to make me nervous we’d pop out the other side of the meteorite.” Kara bounces on her toes.

 

            “We won’t, will we?” Lena looks a little nervous.

 

            Kara smirks, “Hasn’t happened yet.”

 

            Lena rolls her eyes and relaxes. Kara is bouncing as if she’s excited, or nervous. This huge secret is being shared with Lena and she's having a hard time reading the blonde. Lena’s stomach rolls. She’s not sure how to take all of this. She’s relieved Sam is Kara’s cousin. That their connection is genuine. Yet, that shred of doubt is in the back of Lena’s mind. Things can still go wrong. They stop moving, air hisses, and the doors slide open. It’s clear they’re deep in the Argo meteorite. There are no windows and the air is cool but stale from the filtering. They step out into a smaller lab. A gentle burst of air from the ceiling floods the room in the light scent of vanilla. _Vanilla._ The odd scent that clings to Kara in odd intervals. The aroma wasn’t from pasties, but this lab. Where there are desks and stations set up ready for use. Further, into the room, two guards stand to greet them.

 

            “Bythgar,” The guards stand to move out of their way.

 

            “Gentlemen,” Kara nods, “Is Sam awake?”

 

            One of the guards turns to the slate grey wall behind them. He lifts another panel, simpler than the one in the elevator, and presses one of the few buttons beneath it. Chimes similar to a door bell echo through the room. Nothing happens for a few moments, then the wall behind the guard’s blinks and disappears.

 

            Revealed to them is a young, slim brunette woman. She’s wearing a simple gray tunic with matching slacks and fuzzy socks with pink flowers on them. It’s the woman from the videos. Hopefully, the calm version. Sam.

 

            “You’re wearing the socks I got you!” Kara squeals clapping her hands. The two guards smile good-naturedly and step away. Giving them privacy.

 

            “Of course, I am.” The woman’s smile is just as beautiful and wide as Kara’s but doesn’t make Lena’s stomach flutter the same way.

 

            “Sam,” Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s back. Pushing her forward. “I’d like for you to meet Lena.”

 

            “Ohhhh,” Sam nods knowingly looking Lena up and down, “Now, I know why Kara can’t stop talking about you.”

 

            “What?!” Kara gasps. Her face flushes red and she starts giggling. “I don’t, pshh, Sam’s just kidding. Tell her you’re kidding.”

 

            “Lena looked so pretty today,” Sam begins to mock with her best doe-eyed impression. “You should see what she did in the lab today, she remembered my favorite sweet this morning, and her-“

 

            “That’s enough!” Kara shouts. “Geez, this is why you can’t be around people.”

 

            “Oh, come on.” Sam laughs. “Let me have some fun.”’

 

            “You can have real fun once Lena helps you,” Kara hints. Trying to move their conversation along.

 

            “Really?” Sam suddenly looks seriously at Lena. “You think you can help me?”

 

            Lena hesitates. There’s a lot to reflect on. Even more, she needs to study and collect data on. Her work on Earth hadn’t actually saved any of the women when she tried to separate them from their World Killers. To put Sam’s life in her hands is just rolling dice on fate.

 

            “I can’t make any promises.” Lena begins. “I tried on Earth when we encountered other World Killers. To be completely honest with you, they’re all dead. The separation process left one of the women so weak she died shortly after.”

           

            Sam gasps, touching her hands lightly to the panel. “You managed to separate them?”

 

            “She did!” Kara squeals proudly.

 

            “Excuse me,” Lena interrupts. “But that woman _died_.”

 

            “But Sam is stronger than them!” Kara argues. “You can run more tests here. We have better equipment!”

 

            “And even if it doesn’t… end well.”  Sam hesitates.

 

            “It will work!” Kara is quick to interject, and Sam holds up her hand. “If it doesn’t. It’s okay. Just being away from- _her-_ is enough.”

 

            “I promise to try.” Lena agrees. Sam looks desperate. Her easy agreement makes Lena worry the woman is slightly suicidal. Who knows what years of living with a World Killer haunting your subconscious will do to someone?

           

            “And you’ll have more company in the mean time!” Kara announces to everyone’s surprise. “You know…” Kara hesitates. “Alex and Winn, right? They’re your people. You must trust them to help you.”

 

            “They have as much experience as I do with World Killers.” Lena shrugs.

 

             “It’s settled then!” Kara cheers. “Tomorrow we’ll all start working.”

 

            Sam smiles along with her cousin, but Lena bets it’s more for Kara’s sake than actual excitement. Sam doesn’t seem confident, or happy. Lena wonders if she’ll be able to survive the separation. Kara might be overconfident in her cousin’s desire to live. Lena makes a mental note to address the subject with Alex and Winn. Lena can’t let Kara down this time.

 

* * *

 

 

            “I thought you were bringing friends with you?” Sam smirks from her cell as Lena steps off the elevator, alone. The privacy screen is down and the guards acknowledge her from their room off to the side. Sam’s dressed in a white tunic today and more colorful socks. The lab feels calm. Lena hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night. Both her and Kara dressed in tense silence that morning before Kara took off. Feeling unsure of her relationship, Lena decided to dive right into her new project. Peel back the layers of the secret standing between them.

 

            “I figured we could get to know each other better first.” Lena shrugs. She’s dying to learn more about Sam, and Kara, before letting others in on the secret.

 

            “Alright, you go first,” Sam observes Lena as she walks around the lab. Turning equipment on and logging into a datapad.

 

            “I’m from a planet called Earth.” Lena offers a smile as she approaches Sam.

 

            Sam smiles back, “Kara mentioned that. Come on, my whole existence is a secret. Tell me something good.”

 

            “My brother keeps trying to kill me.” Lena arches her brow pointedly. Hand hovering over the data panel that lowers the holding cell’s force field.

 

            “I, Sam, promise not to kill you. I can’t make promises for… _her.”_

 

            “Good enough.” Lena types in the code to lower the barrier.

 

            Sam leaves her area and moves to a stole near one of the stations. “Why does your brother try to kill you?”

 

            “Difference in life ambitions,” Lena attempts a weak smile. “Do I get to ask you questions now?”

 

            “Sure.”

 

            Lena holds up the file of notes she’d been reviewing in bed last night. “What’s this blacked-out period in your notes?”

 

            “Nothing relevant to Reign.” Sam is tense on her stool. Back straight and hands gripping the edge of the table she's leaning on.

 

            “How do you know it’s not relevant?”

 

            “I was… sick. Reign was annoyed but eventually, when the sickness was- removed- she let it go. She had control of a healthy body again.”

 

            Lena could tell Sam was carefully weighing her words. Just like Kara had last night. When she’d pressed for more information, Kara told her it wasn’t her secret to tell. Had promised her it wasn’t anything bad, but Lena isn’t ready to let more secrets fester. They always come out to greet the light of day eventually.

 

            “It’s an awfully long time to be sick. Nearly a year.” Sam shrugs. Offering nothing further. Lena relents and moves on. “I don’t know how much help I can be.”

 

            Sam attempts light-heartedness, “Really instilling the confidence here.”

 

            “Kara has all the confidence.” Lena shrugs.

 

            “She always has.” Sam’s smile is genuine now. A sliver of comrade found between the two.

 

            “Tell me about her. When she was younger.” Lena keeps her eyes on the screen, but she is listening.

 

            “She was smart. Always in competition with me. But she was kind too. Sweet natured. There was so much sadness around us. She just wanted to make people happy.” Sam sighs. Looking off in the distance. “We only had a few good years together. My mom left me with Kara’s family and it ended my life. No one else really knew I existed. Only guards and family. Kara tried to make up for it. Tell me stories. Teach me games.”

 

            “She fought to give you a normal life.”

 

            “Kara’s a fighter. She’s so cheerful you wouldn’t this she would be, but she is.” Sam hesitates. Lena still won’t lookup. Eyes trained on her notes even though she’s cataloging away every precious detail. No matter how unsure Lena maybe about Kara, she can’t shake her feelings away. Sam finally moves from her containment zone. Moving to sit on a stole near Lena. “She regretted lying to you.”

 

            “We don’t need to talk about it.” Lena finally looks at Sam. Her eyes hard with a mask of indifference.

 

            “She didn’t do it lightly. Kara wanted to tell you but…” Sam heaves a deep sigh. “I asked her not to. A few times. Honestly. It’s hard to trust someone with this secret. I’ve hurt Kara, and the guards. There’s no controlling _her._ ”

 

            “I’m going to try to help, Sam. We’re going to take things slow. Run tests. Winn and Alex will help.” Lena tries to smile reassuringly, but she’s sure it looks fragile. Fake.

 

            “That’s… a lot of new people.” Sam fidgets with her fingers. Lena suddenly realizes they have a common group. Neither of them have had many friends. Life hasn’t allowed either of them that luxury.

 

            Lena makes a promise she’s startled to realize she believes. “Everyone needs help, Sam. Alex and Winn are good people. We can trust them. They’re just here to help.”

 

            “I hope so.”


	12. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump into Lena, Alex, and Winn working with Sam. Secrets about Ruby are coming to the surface.

3 WEEKS LATER

 

            “I’m so glad our shipment from Earth came in!” Winn is buzzing with excitement. “Sam is going to love Uno!”

 

            “That’s a kid’s game.” Alex snarks as she sips her coffee. The elevator ride is a long time for Lena to be trapped in tight quarters with her coworkers.

 

            “Ruby and Kara liked it!” Winn defends. The elevator doors slide open and Lena steps out first. She nods politely at the guards.

 

            “Kids game,” Alex sing songs before moving onto her own station.

 

            “Whatever,” Winn mutters. The two guards ring the bell to alert Sam of their arrival before stepping away. There’s a small lounge in another room for them to sit in while everyone works. It only takes a minute before Sam changes her wall to allow visibility.

 

            “Morning guys,” Sam greets. Lena thinks she looks nervous. Then again, they're getting down to the wire. Tests have been run. The results are being calculated. Soon, there will only be action. Separation.

 

            “You ready?” Lena asks. She really does like Sam now. The woman even feels a little like family. Nice most of the time with a few sporadic murder attempts thrown in. It reminds Lena of Lex. She just hopes that once they eliminate the Reign enzyme the murder attempts stop. To Sam’s credit, Lena has provoked most of them in order to study Reign.

 

            “Is Kara coming?” Sam queries. She’s hiding her anxiety fairly well. Besides fidgeting with her hands.

 

            “She is. Just had to handle a few things first.” Lena smiles. “We’ll wait for her. Why don’t you let your wall down? Winn’s got a new game before we start today.”

 

            Lena had questioned the games at first. However, after addressing her concerns about Sam’s will to live, Winn insisted. Alex suggested workouts. Sam took to both activities eagerly. She played every ridiculous game with Winn and worked out daily with Alex and the guards on duty. On a rare occasion, Lena even taught Sam chess. Sam swore she liked the mental stimulation even though she played horribly.

 

            “You’re gonna love this one!” Winn promises as he takes a seat at the small table in Sam’s cell. “Alex keeps calling it a kid’s game but both Ruby _and_ Kara enjoyed it last night.”

 

            “Ruby?” Sam asks. Lena notices a change in her voice.

 

            “Yeah! I guess we haven’t mentioned her.” Winn shrugs as he starts shuffling the cards.

 

            “She’s a kid!” Alex calls out. “It’s a kid’s game!”

 

            “She’s very mature!” Winn defends. “And cutthroat.”

 

            When Sam stays silent, Lena jumps in. “She beat Winn three times last night.”

 

            “You said her name is Ruby?” Sam swallows speaking into her hands. They’re folded and tucked under her chin. A pensive look on her face.

 

            “Yeah, she uh, lives with us now. Well Alex, technically. She got custody of her last week.” Winn explains.

 

            Sam stares at the agent with wide eyes, “You did?”

 

            “Yeah, her umm, guardian died recently. She stayed with us for a while so I figured.” Alex shrugs.

 

            “You shouldn’t keep a child if you don’t love them.” Sam snaps.

 

            Everyone becomes quiet. It’s the first time Sam’s gotten showed a strong emotion. Unfortunately, it’s a tough topic. Alex squares up, “Who said I didn’t love her?”

 

            “You’re not acting as you do.” Sam stands up and walks to the edge of her cell.

 

            “What’s it matter to you?” Alex glares.

 

            Sam finally deflates and walks back to her chair. “It doesn’t.”

 

            Following a hunch, Lena shifts through her notes. Five years ago. Lena pulls up the discrepancy in the notes. The missing chunk of notes and blocked out data. Something Kara and Sam brushed off as irrelevant. Lena flips through the notes checking the timeline for her hunch. It seems to fit. While Sam and Winn play Uno. Lena approaches Alex.

 

            “What?” The agent snaps.

 

            “When’s Ruby’s birthday?” Lena whispers. Alex tenses up. “Why?”

 

            Lena slides her the notes. Alex recognizes the date and Lena doesn’t even have to request confirmation. A large chunk of notes is missing on a familiar, and _important_ , date.

 

            “You think?” Alex whispers.

 

            Lena shrugs, “Discrepancies in both their paperwork. Sam seemed to know the name. Both of them have brown hair and those big puppy eyes.”

 

            Alex is quiet for a long time. Starring down at the datapad. “You and Winn should go out for lunch with Kara.

 

            “You’re going to confirm it?”

 

            Alex stares her straight in the eyes, “You wanted her to have something to live for.”

 

* * *

 

 

**ALEX AND SAM**

 

            “You going to fight me over that comment earlier?” Sam jokes. Her wall is still down from her Uno games with Winn. The game had served as a distraction while Alex and Lena ran their final diagnostics. Played through their scenarios on the simulator. Reign and Sam are ready for their separation attempt.

 

            “Nope,” Alex grabs her personal datapad. She stops outside the cell. “Can I take a seat?”

 

            “Sure,” Sam shrugs.

 

            “I wanted to show you some pictures.” Alex types in her password then starts scrolling. Clicking on her own favorite image, Alex slides the screen in front of Sam. The brunette gasps and tear’s come to her eyes. “That’s Ruby?”

 

            “Yep,” Alex swipes the pad. “There’s more. The first one was a week ago. She was showing me her favorite foods in the market. I can’t pronounce half of them so she took pictures of the labels for me.”

 

            “That’s smart,” Sam whispers. Gently stroking the small face on the screen. Ruby is basically one big toothy grin in the photo. Her eyes crinkle in happiness.

 

            “She’s a smart kid. Likes school. Gives us Earthlings a Kryptonian history lesson after every tutoring session.” Sam chuckles. Alex swallows before continuing. “Winn teaches her all the same Earth games he’s teaching you. She loves movies and the color purple. Just last night she told me she wanted to grow up to be a Rafiki.”

 

            Sam’s eyes crinkle as she smiles, “What’s that?”

 

            “A sign that she’s been watching too many movies with Winn.” Alex rolls her eyes. “It’s a monkey from a children’s Earth movie. It’s also his name, not his job or title.”

 

            “Ohh,” Sam laughs. She finally starts flipping through pictures. “If she’s your kid,” Sam stops when Alex starts, “She should live with you after we separate you from Reign.”

 

            “You just said you adopted her.” Sam glares. “That you loved her.”

 

            “I did,” Alex swallows. “I do. I love Ruby. I want to be her mom. I’ve always wanted kids, and she’s a kick-ass little kid. But, I –uh- I get that she’s your kid too. And it’s not your fault you didn’t get to be her mom the first five years.”

 

            “So, you’d what? Just hand her over?”

 

            “Well, I was hoping we’d share… Maybe I could be a fun aunt instead of her mom.”

 

            Sam blinks, “Does she call you mom?”

 

            “She’ll tell people I’m her new mom, but she calls me Alex. I think the title of mom needs to be earned over time.” Alex shrugs. She’s not bothered by Ruby taking her time. It’s a long road to make a family work.

 

            “I don’t even know who I’ll be when this is all over.” Sam blinks rapidly as her eyes redden. “Let alone be someone who deserves to be called mom.”

 

            “You’ll be you.” Alex grins. “Without all the, you know, murdery bits.”

 

            “Oh, Rao!” Sam laughs. “Murdery bits?”

 

            “Yeah!” Alex feels her face stretch into a real smile. “You know, the big toes. Left arm. We get rid of the murder bits and you’ll be yourself again!”

 

            “You’re ridiculous.” Sam shoves her playfully. A large grin and soft chuckle liven her features. “And funny.”

 

            “Don’t tell the others.”

 

            Sam pouts, “Why not? I like this lighter side of you.”

 

            “What?” Alex teases. “You don’t like my bad-ass agent reputation?”

 

            “It’s okay,” Sam shrugs. Looking the over woman over seriously. “But you’re beautiful when you’re smiling. And happy.”

 

            Alex chokes on her words and flushes. Saving the usually stoic woman from herself, Sam takes pity on her. “Thanks for showing me the photos.”

 

            “Oh, yeah. Yeah!” Alex fidgets. Taking the datapad back. “I’ll get a video. You’ll like it. For while you’re in recovery.”

 

            “You’ll come to visit me”? Sam tilts her head to get a better look at the Agent’s face.

 

            “Yeah! Of course,” Alex flushes. “I mean, I’ll be your doctor but I can… visit. Too.”

 

            “Can’t wait.”


	13. Ruby's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with an update to this story! It's not been forgotten.

     Lena enters the home to screaming. Loud female voices echoing off the walls. Tense politeness that covered the buried feelings of insecurity and secrets of the residents has reached its breaking point. Tonight, the suspense of when everything would blow-up has come to head.

 

            “You can’t be serious!” Alex’s voice rings shrilly through the foyer.

 

            “There’s a reason she was given up in the first place.” Kara’s voice is equally tense. Lena takes a deep breath before she moves further into the house. Alex’s voice rises once more.

 

            “She’s still her mom.”

 

            Kara’s voice is desperate this time. “It’s not safe, Alex.”

 

            “We’ll make it safe!” Alex protests. “You wanted her to have something to live for, this is it! A chance to raise her kid.”

 

            Lena peers around the corner to see the two women in a standoff. “She doesn’t _need_ a reason to live.”

 

            “Then everyone, but you, is seeing the obvious.” Alex shrieks. “Sam is miserable. She’s been hidden away for years! What good will the separation from Reign be if she doesn’t make it? We might as well leave her locked away!”

 

            Lena can tell when something snaps in Kara. “Did you ever stop to think what happened to Ruby’s dad?” The blonde grips the counter until her knuckles are white. “He was a guard, Alex. Trained. Worked with Sam and Reign for years. But Reign, Reign didn’t care. She tore him apart and as soon as she found out about Ruby, she went for her too. Sam fought for _months._ To stay in control. To keep Ruby safe. If Reign sees Ruby, she’s not going to let her walk away peacefully. She’s going to kill her if she resists.”

 

            “Sam deserves to see her daughter,” Alex’s glare is fierce. It makes Lena’s heart pound, but Kara stands her ground.

 

            “I said no.”

 

            With that final utterance, the redhead storms off. Heavy footsteps thundering down the hall until a door slams. Lena has no idea what to do, or say. Kara hasn’t acknowledged her yet. If she even knows Lena is there. The blonde is still gripping the counter and breathing deeply. Harsh sighs forced out of her lungs as she tries to calm herself. Lena almost wants to walk away. Taking the easy way out of a bad situation just once wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

            “She doesn’t get it.” Kara murmurs. “It’s not safe. There are a hundred reasons Ruby can’t meet Sam. Even _Sam_ knows it’s too risky.”

 

            Decision made for her, Lena steps forward. “Alex isn’t thinking like an agent Kara. She’s not using her brain. She’s using her heart.”

 

            “That doesn’t make her right.” Kara sighs. Her body finally relaxing and she leans her head into her hands on the counter. Rubbing her eyes and releasing her frustrations.

 

            “It doesn’t make her right,” Lena agrees. “But it does make the decision easier for her. She wants to give them both a chance to love each other. And it’s quite possible this is their last chance.”

 

            “Sam is stronger than she looks.”

 

            “I hope so.” Lena sighs as she begins stroking Kara’s blonde curls. They’re messy and tangled, but soft. Every time Lena shakes a knot loose, she gets a whiff of Kara’s shampoo. “Do you want children?”

 

         Kara’s head shoots up, knocking Lena’s fingers away. “Excuse me?”

 

             “Children. Do you want them?”

 

            “Umm, well yeah. I guess.” Kara blinks and stares at Lena as if she’s grown a second head. “Don’t you?”

 

            “Families are a lot of work. Emotionally. And physically, obviously. Children are exhausting.” Lena shrugs, her own thoughts spiraling a bit. “Plus, we’re two women. Would we adopt? Find a donor?”

 

            “A donor of what?” Kara sets her cup down, no longer looking quite as frazzled. More genuinely curious. The stress of a moment ago is briefly forgotten.

 

            Lena blinks, “What?’

 

            “You said donor. What kind of donor?”

 

            “For,” Lena feels her neck heat up. She should have walked away when she had the chance. “Really, Kara. You know…”

 

            “N-no…” Kara stutters.

 

            Lena’s answer feels choked out of her. She finally coughs out the word, “Sperm.”

 

            “What in the light of Rao would we need that for?” Kara’s face wrinkles up in disgust. Her face bursting into a brilliant red clear to the tips of her ears. Lena can’t believe the turn this conversation has taken.

 

            “For one of us to have a baby!”

 

            “Geez, Lena, we’d use the birthing matrix.” Kara’s finally all caught up in the conversation. Her face is cooling down down a smidgeon. “That’s how I was born.”

 

            “But won’t we need sp-“

 

            Kara cuts Lena off before she can finish her sentence. The scientist in Lena is pushing them deeper into embarrassment. “NO!” Kara shrieks before looking mildly abashed. “No, I mean no. We don’t. Just our own genetic material.”

 

            “Ohhh,” Lena breaths. “okay.”

 

            “Do you… want children then?” Kara asks

 

            Lena hesitates before admitting, “I don’t know.”

 

            “Children are a blessing on Argo. For so long, we had to watch our young die in their parent’s arms. Now, thanks to you, we don’t have to be afraid. We’re all safer than we have been in ages. Our children can be born and raised in an environment that’s not going to kill them before they even get a chance.” Kara swallows and coughs gently. “I know things are different on Earth. Sam carried Ruby… naturally. Which is uncommon for our people. Especially with how desperately parents want healthy babies.”

 

            “Ruby’s been very lucky.”

 

            “We relied too much on luck,” Kara admits. Turning to face Lena face to face. “We shouldn’t have put the fate of a child’s life on something as unpredictable as luck. It was a decision made with our hearts that barely worked out. I saw Sam go through the pain of losing Ruby, Lena. What if she lost her for good because of Reign?”

 

            “What if Ruby loses Sam?” Lena hesitates, reaching her hand out. Resting it beside Kara’s on the counter. Hands barely touching. Lena lifts her thumb to rub gently on the back of Kara’s hand. “Ruby doesn’t know her mother. Her only family she does know has died. Will she ever know you’re her family? That we are? Would you want your own child not to know their family? No matter the reputation they have?”

 

            Kara’s eyes squeeze tightly closed. “Sam isn’t her mother. Astra chose her actions. Sam doesn’t have a choice what Reign does. Reign isn’t Sam and Sam isn’t Astra.”

 

            “You’re right. Sam’s not Reign or Astra.” Lena waits until Kara opens her eyes. Red and irritated, glassy with unshed tears. “And Alex isn’t asking for Ruby to meet Reign. She’s asking for Ruby to meet Sam, her mom.”

 

            “It’s a terrible idea,” Kara mutters. Lena hesitates before she voices her next thought. It sounds crazy even to her. So much weight to put on someone’s shoulders.

 

      “We could at least give Ruby the chance to decide.”

 

     Kara’s whole-body stills. It’s not that it’s a bad idea. But is it a good one? Kara’s voice is low and hoarse with hesitation. “Ruby is so young. Can she really make that decision?”

 

      “Is it fair that we decide for her?” Lena’s hands are tense as she tries to massage them loose.

 

     Kara groans, “Please don’t make me be the one to go talk to Alex!”

 

     “You’re going to have to sometime, _honey._ ” Lena chuckles. She pats Kara’s should as she decides to leave her wife with her thoughts. Best to leave before this conversation makes any other alarming turns.

 

* * *

 

 

            “My mom?” Ruby squirms in her seat tucked in beside Alex on the love seat.

 

            After Kara had moaned and groaned for a while, she finally begged Lena to help her rehearse her apology to the Agent that is quickly becoming much more than a soldier to their small family. Lena talks Kara up until she rolls off their bed to go make her amends. A solid 24 hours of contemplation later, all three women are seated with Ruby in their shared living room at home. Awkwardly perched in their respective spots as they attempt to maneuver that’s sure to be another disastrous conversation.

           

            “Yes, your birth mother. She’s been… sick… for a long time.” Kara explains gently. Tiptoeing around the true severity of what they’re dealing with. None of the women were comfortable lying to Ruby, but they didn’t want to just dump everything on her either.

 

            Ruby studies Kara’s face for a moment before her eyes widen dramatically. “Is she gonna die too?!”

 

            “No!” The three women explain simultaneously. “No.” Alex repeats much calmer. Patting Ruby on the shoulder.

 

            Lena hides her mouth behind her hand as a quiet “I hope not.” Slips out.

 

            “No!” Kara frowns at her wife. Lena rolls her eyes before attempting to contribute to the conversation. “We’re getting ready to do a new experimental procedure, and…”

 

            “Can I ask a question?” Ruby interrupts.

 

            “Sure, Rubes. That’s why we wanted to talk.” Alex smiles gently at her.

 

            Ruby stares seriously at Alex before speaking again. “I thought you were my new mom. Are you _not_ my birth mom?”

 

            “Uh no…” Alex coughs gently. “That’s different. And while I am sooo honored you think of me as a mom. And legally, well, I did adopt you. I’m not your birth mom. That’s different. You see-“

 

            “Alex is your _adopted_ mom, Ruby.” Lena smiles warmly as she speaks. “I have one too. It’s the mom that takes care of you when the family you’re born into can’t.”

 

            “Like if they get sick or die?”

 

            “Yes.” Lena is straightforward. This small part of the conversation she understands very well.

 

            “Oh, okay.”

 

            “Do you… Do you have any other questions so far?” Kara asks.

 

            “Where is my birth mom?”

 

            “She’s at the lab. Where Lena’s been helping her.” Kara smiles as she reaches to grab Lena’s hand. Lena gives her a hand a welcoming squeeze.

 

            “And Kara. Before me.”

 

            Ruby squeals and claps her hands, “The Bythgar’s been helping my mom?!”

 

            “I’ve been trying.” Kara’s smile is bright. Her back is straighter and her eyes are less tense. “Your mom, Sam, she’s really special to me.”

 

            “That’s so cool! Wait until my friends find out the Bythgar and her wife have been helping my birth mom!”

 

            “Well, okay. See, Ruby. Here’s the thing. You know what a secret is, right?” Alex places a calming hand on top of Ruby’s. Stilling the child’s excitement. “Well, we are going to ask you to keep a secret. A BIG secret for us.” Alex lowers her voice conspiratorially.

 

            Ruby leans in hook, line, and sinker. “What _kind_ of secret?”

 

            “You see. _If_ you decide to meet your mom. _If._ You can’t tell anyone about her until we say so. Not where she’s at. Or how sick she is. _Nothing_.” Alex elaborates.

 

            “But…” Ruby hesitates.

 

            “That’s why I’m here, Ruby.” Kara smiles reassuringly. “I’ve been helping Sam, your birth mom, for a long time. And I know how much she’d like to see you, but you can’t go unless you can keep a _royal_ secret.

 

            “A _royal_ secret?” Ruby’s wiggling excitedly in her seat now.

 

            Kara nods enthusiastically. “Oh, yes! It’s an official royal secret. Only the most exclusive and trustworthy people know royal secrets.”

 

            Ruby stares down the three adults in the room. Seriously glancing at each one. Pondering the situation and the stipulations it comes with. Finally, Ruby looks seriously at Kara and stands to move directly in front of the blonde’s chair. Puffing out her chest and tossing her hair back, Ruby thrusts her hand forward.

 

            “Deal. Take me to see my birth mom.”


End file.
